Transformers Prime: Back Again
by Blackmist7421
Summary: captured , with no memory of what happened, Blackmist struggle with the present to remember her past. Every moment that passes next to Megatron remind her a moment of her past, his presence causes her to tilt to the Autobots' side with who she was and leave the Decepticons who tricked her. full summary inside, sequel to TFP an untold story
1. Chapter 1

**Captured , with no memory of what happened, Blackmist struggle with the present to remember her past. Every moment that passes next to Megatron remind her a moment of her past, his presence causes her to tilt to the Autobots' side with who she was and leave the Decepticons who tricked her. But everything has a balance and in Megatron plans that Blackmist returned with the Autobots, was not good. She only seeks freedom which was taken away when she was put in the middle of everything.**

**sorry for deleting the history, the thing is that I put the version that was not updated. I promise it will not happen again this has the same frame but with things that were not in the other, enjoy and please do not forget to tell me if you liked, and to reward the misunderstanding I put another chapter of history.**

Chapter 1

I woke up with a sore head, it's dark and you can't see a thing. I don't remember nothing of what happened, only know about my enemy's name: Autobots. I continue walking down the path of insecurity and hit the wall, and feeling it the door opened. As I walk down the hall I hear what seem screams of anger. On my way to the bridge where the screams seem to come, I pass a few Vehicons by. Then almost at the front door, I recognize the voice is Knock out, the doctor who examined me when I got back, But back from where? Maybe back from a fight or from what I heard when I was a little conscious; I was with…the Autobots? The door opened before me, the first thing I saw was the face of Megatron, the face of boredom or careless about the complains of knock out.

"Blackmist glad you're here"

Honestly, I kneel before my master who took me and trusted me…again.

"Sorry master"

Standing up straight showing his strength, showing that he is the robot you would not sure want to mess with. Not even looking up he look at me, looking how I behave and honestly in myself I am uncomfortable with his constant look, but I have to endure.

"Later we can then talk about the subject"

I got up and went out, he walk before me. We went to medic bay to discuss the issue.

"You feel better, right?"

"Yes, thank you for forgiving my mistake"

"I did not say that, but as I see that you want clear your conscience, then I'll go straight to the point. Soundwave discovered a Cybertronian cylinder, which contains information from the golden age, one rare opportunity to let the Autobots take it"

The name caused me nothing but an intense rage that even my fist with my eyes closed, but the good thing was that the master was not looking my anger reflected.

"I guess I have to get it back, master"

"Without further delay, I think. Knock out and Dreadwing will accompany you" turning around he added "Make sure you get here with it"

He walks out the room, and I stay to think. I'm trying to think about what happen to me, why did I end up in medic bay? Suddenly I got a headache and a small vision came to me. I fighting with my master against… a prime? And we won. Then that means our enemies or the "Autobots" are dead, it cannot we just talk about them now, forget about it. Forgetting it I make my way to the hatch. In there I think Dreadwing made the dumbest question. For silly questions, silly answers.

"So, my question is. How are you going down?"

"Don't you know? Cats always land on foot"

Dreadwing gave me a smile like as if I had told a joke. Both jumped from the hatch. It was incredible, I could feel the wind in my face, almost touching the clouds and cross them, these fluffy and very white. That's was how it felt to fly? I see that the Decepticons are mostly jets. Until I realized the earth wasn't too far and I straighten my legs and put myself forward and boom. I touch the floor; leaving in the contact a large wave of dust and stones. Knock out came out of the ground bridge, very elegant as you could say, ha hates that his paintjob gets damage. He put out the scanner and started scanning the area like leader of this expedition.

"Okay cat genius, find the cylinder"

While digging in the earth for the precious cylinder, I realized that I was not the only one who did not like Knock out. Dreadwing either. Nobody likes him, Breakdown was the only one who had patience enough, I would like to have his patience well advanced. In this instance the ground bridge opened and the Autobots very proud get out that I believe their proud passed them and followed up. I bit my mouth, to look at them out of there. But my head had to be focused on pleasing my master and I think I'm getting there, as I feel that my claws touch a metal hard crust.

"Surrender the cylinder"

"Sure, that is if we can find it"

The fight for the cylinder started and it looked fierce, metal flying in the air. Looking to the Autobots, their way of fighting and their courage seem worth; what's here is very valuable. Maybe too much to fall into the hands of my... What I am saying? The Autobots don't deserve it. I think I feel something.

"Drea ..."

I closed my mouth and thought. If I cry they will realize too. Spread. And it has to be Optimus Prime who ran after me. "My two companions" were too busy to stop him so it was me, alone, only one.

"Blackmist stop"

He called my name, so he still remembers or maybe he heard it or forgot, but I did not, and he hope to go free as if nothing had happened. I do not care talk to him so he better not found me while I find a way out of his sight. He looks confused because he cannot locate me. Accommodate myself, take impulse, waiting for the right time to do it and jump over him. Here we go one, two, and three ... now.

"Why the face of concern missed something, or it just went out of hand as everything else that will"

"Blackmist" I had to make an adjustment in his voice I don't want to hear what he has to say, I don't care so I put my paw on his neck.

"Blackmist, Dark Energon ... ... Runs through your veins ..."

"That's good, what's next, if we visit Unicron? Uh no we didn't find him" After that I felt bad, Dark energon were did he get that?

Optimus grabbed me by the shoulders firmly and lift me. When I would move, suddenly the ground bridge opens. Do not thinking it twice, I realized, I saw it in his face. I knew that it would hurt the impact, maybe a rib, a broken arm or worse. The force of a prime is unquestionable. Before that happened, I touch him and a vision came to me, again. Do I really know Optimus Prime? The vision is as if I was watching through his eyes, and to my surprise he looked at what seems like a human. A black-skinned human mixed with a half white, dark brown hair, intense blue eyes just like Optimus and a happy smile. Happiness, something that left behind when I was… When I was what? I don't even know, but if my master hates them is for a reason. Then I woke on impact.

"Ratchet did you open the groundbrigde?

"Yes. Why?"

"Careful with the guest"

Ratchet turned to look at me, I tried to get up and grab the cylinder, it seems Ratchet had the same idea and also ran by. But I was closer and grab it first. Grabbing it I was hit again, but was a plus for me because the momentum of the coup gave me the opportunity to climb up on the wall, there's always a platform where I used to be. Sometimes when I felt tired I climb so nobody bothered me, this is my perfect place. But how do I know all this? In fact, how can it come to my mind here? Optimus, will be true what he said? He should know? Well why should I care, not now, my first priority was the cylinder in the hands of my master. Time passed and my eyes could not endure more, the sleep, was winning. Sleep, do bots sleep? Don't know but I had to resist, could not fall into the hands of the Autobots. But...but my eyes, whenever my vision became blurred. How can it be? If I'm recharged. Will it be, my master is hiding something? And I get back to my doubts, but they look very true. I cannot think of everything else since I left the ship...

"Blackmist, where is the cylinder?"

"The Autobots have it"

"You dare to come before me with your hands empty and an excuse"

Fear resorted my face, my master was angry, and I do not know what to do now.

"I can let you pass, that you go with the Autobots. But come back empty handed without something very important. More important than your miserable life"

I could not speak and the fear was not in my face but it was coming up from the legs to get there. My master was bigger than me; I had no chance against him. He was getting closer, I cannot rewind I'm paralyzed. He approached me whispered.

"You know what your biggest weakness is?"

I woke up when the master would tell me my big weakness was from his point of view. I stood and looked down to see the Autobots devising a plan to get me off hate is what separates me from the Autobots or courage what separates me from the Decepticons? They say curiosity killed the cat, but doubt is great and I cannot resist it anymore. When I jump from the platform, I regretted. Will this be right? Must be because there is no turning back and could not even if I wanted. I haven't touch the ground when I get up and turn, their guns pointed at me already. There was this silence that only makes you feel uncomfortable. I broke up with my doubts.

"It is true what prime said? Was I or am I an Autobot? A lost one?"

I felt uncomfortable when I did that question yet. Everyone kept looking at me with the same expression no one answered my question, I felt anger, was hoping to return the cylinder if it was true.

"I can explain in detail" Optimus said, his answer was what put out the fire in me.

"But not here"

Took a step towards me but still I feared, I was very hurt and backed. I went with him outside. All deserts, sand everywhere, the most beautiful sunset as we talked is standing in front of us, which I noted with great splendor. When he finishes explain I realized I hated them for no reason, I never stop to think what was what made me. Megatron, my master of course, deceived me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The conversation that stands between us became more and more interesting. How he remembers every detail of me, how he tell the many pranks I play on Ratchet when I was left with him, it was funny he even laugh a little, incredible. But something else caught my eye, a hint of a familiar scent. I am trying to hear him, but there is something deep inside me that tells me we are not alone. Outstanding at the time I had to interrupt. The presentiment that Megatron wanted the cylinder ran my being. And more hidden the concern that I turn into the same monster who told her master that she would return with the cylinder in hands. The symbiosis of dark energon began to work. I stared at him to see if he realizes what is happening, but like I was late for an appointment desperately watching the clock to see when I was attended nothing happen. I know I have little time before the dark energon reached the checkpoint, where my master would manifest. He would like see me fight with Optimus under his command.

"Well, well, but if it is nothing more, and nothing less than the great Prime and the lost one. Bet Megatron would like to see this."

"Knock out?"

Optimus has to go definitely."Blackmist?" He asked confused.

Dreadwing and knock out around us, circling like wolves surrounding a prey.

"Give us the cylinder and you may not go so hurt from what I had in mind"

"And what if we reject?"

"Want to find out?"

We all look, getting ready for what is coming. Everything took a different course; suddenly I could not control my own body. The symbiosis began. Is late as I attack Optimus and Dreadwing and Knock out follow me. As I only have two swords Optimus has to turn one of his hands into a gun and the other one into a sword. My outside seemed to like it, but inside I still regretting everything that is happening. When the ground bridge of the Autobots opened and closed with Optimus safe. My master let me go. . That's when what I have in mind is fulfilled, I'm half organic, half mechanical what can happen?, I touch it and the information got into my head, if I survived and returned with my head in place it could be valuable information for the Autobots. If the Autobots cannot have the information the Decepticons less. The ground bridge opened, entering I give to Knock out the cylinder. The Nemesis was out in space.

"I'm glad you completed your task" he said, he seems thoughtful

Not even answer him, my attention was on Optimus's reaction when he sees me again, He would think that I betray him and only accept his invitation out to get him kick. When I was granted permission to leave the bridge, immediately I walked out the door I went to where my master and I talked alone. Medic bay has a window looking into space and a view as we left a beautiful nebula in its entire splendor. The view is really beautiful, but that's not what I came to, if not to think on the Autobot proposal. How easy it would if it be if it never happened? Would be better. I felt two eyes from the dark that were punctured in my back. For sure is knock out, but I could see the shadow that was much bigger. I turn to the window again.

"Megatron?"

"What happened to master?"

"Sorry, master"

"I can't see you're happy that your betrayal is excused?"

Finally he came out from the dark with that sentence. But to his question there is no answer, I learned during these hours I have nothing to fear, he only seeks strong bots to cover his weakness. Maybe I'm wrong. As he noted that I had no answer, the conversation continued.

"Most of the times I do not believe knock out, but I do not believe he lie this time. Did you spoke with someone lately?"

When he asks me that, it gave me goosebumps, my heart stopped. But that did not help me as he knew immediately that I returned with the Autobots. Not officially, but I'm on the verge of doing so.

"Still unanswered? Fine, maybe you need some inspiration to talk"

When he went to move I said.

"Who are you to judge my decisions?"

"Knock out; he was not lying when he said he found you talking with Optimus instead of being here before, if it were not for the control with dark energon I have in you, you wouldn't come. You would have stayed with the weak, and I who gave you what you need… "

"With a price" I yell

"Still what you needed. How low you have fallen" LOW, that word I remember, I remember what happened why I was in medical bay, Megatron captured me and put dark energon on me. That's why he can control me, but I will get it out even if I have this in my life spark I'll do it, I am capable of tearing it out, do everything to not live under the command of a tyrant like him. As if the dark energon had become self aware of my memory recover it began to weaken my body more and more, I do not understand, why? But my normal energon has to leave the corner where it is, if still I have, you have to fight and give me strength to bear whatever comes.

"Your little trap of lies will not serve. Not know that I remember what happened and you. Always wanted to be a prime, rule Cybertron, but never understand that a tyrant leader oppresses his people. Continue insisting, but a data clerk was more innocent than you, his words convinced the High Council of Iacon and he was declared prime. I won't continue because you know what happened next. Your savageness wins every time over you, you have no control of yourself and you're lost in your own decay, you never realized after so many times of telling you, never realize"

Look at his face and I'm surprised not to see anger in him, he approached me, I stepped back in form of respect. In situations like this serves him good being a gladiator. Without realizing I have fallen into Knock out Surgery gurney. This captured my hands with two metal shackles and my legs. Coming over my face and grabbing my chin, I try to resist but he turn it sharply to the direction of his eyes.

"I'm not the only working with savageness here and neither a fool, stop the detours…We can do this good or bad, give me the information and I draw it back off your head or ready yourself for surgery"

"I never said you were a fool"

Trying to change the subject is all I'm trying to do but the leader of the decepticons has no patience and as he is telling me no mercy.

"I am not patient; I have no mercy nor even with a female, and if it's an Autobot less" Let out a groan of pain; the sword approached not only my heart but it sticks me more to the table "Do not play with me cat, give me the information or you will become my sparring bot"

He waits a few minutes to see if that concern me, but it did not. Without a word pulled the sword from my chest and went backward. I closed my eyes waiting for one of my own swords go through me. But instead I heard a groundbridge maybe he's going to throw me off the ship; But not this information is too valuable for him to loose, I opened my eyes I see Arcee in front, how they found me? Without the slightest provocation started a small battle. I stand ready to help the Autobots, but the Decepticon who faced me plus a near vehicon is Soundwave. Who with his tentacles did not lose the opportunity to get close to me to extract the information. Finding the cylinder between all these robots is difficult, but to look at knock out isn't, I found it. Looking ahead I watch one of the tentacles of Soundwave from very close vision. Fighting with Soundwave is like coaching, looks like a doll. Drive away from that and closer to knock out.

"I Thought that Lord Megatron had killed you already" Knock out shout at me while fighting with Bumblebee

"I know I'm a bother to you but never mind I no longer have to see your face anymore" Dreadwing appear before me interrupting me by saying

"I thought I would have a partner in you, but never excite me so much, the Autobots are unreliable"

That broke my heart, Dreadwing consider me as a friend and I thought that he was like the others.

"My fight is not with you" I try to reason with him

"You'll have to make an exception"

I ignored him and mix between the other fights, only to be found by Knock out. Perfect I can recover what the Autobots want. In the fight between all of us we carry it to the bridge. Too many we are surrounded.

"Optimus as always you and your little army are inconvenient. We can stop this if you give her. Think of it. Only because of her you did all this?"

Optimus and everyone turned to look at me; he extended his hand asking me the cylinder. That surprised me seriously I thought for a moment he was going to deliver me into the hands of Megatron. But no, he was going to give Megatron the cylinder, the fool grab it but Optimus give him a big punch in the face and various in the mid section. Letting go of the cylinder the ground bridge opened and we left with another fight from the dark hole. Entering Autobot base a severe burning attacked me in my wound and I fell on the floor. The only thing I catch up to see Bulkhead and Ratchet lay me down and after that everything went black.

"Where is the cylinder?"

"Blackmist had it; I thought she gave it to you"

Arcee and Optimus headed to the medical bay.

"Ppppp you can not interrupt her in stasis, and the healing process is starting"

"Optimus I think your beloved cat leave the most important part"

Everyone looked at Blackmist, Optimus was the one who approached her and took the conversation in the mainframe.

"What do you want in return?"

"You left a very serious damage in me so bad that I require spare parts, any bot will be great. In addition without the cylinder your new recruit soon will be junk. So we have a deal?"

"Optimus, Megatron is only taking advantage of you. Do not please him"

"Blackmist needs it, Ratchet; I have to do it no one will risk their life"

Ratchet opened the ground bridge, and Optimus step into enemy hands for me. I bet Megatron already broke his face and on his honor Optimus do not hit back. Knock out came in to retrieve the information. I hope they never find out the base original place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"After so many years of battles it all came to this, just as I imagined. I stand and you fall"

"Optimus no" I ran toward them to prevent what Megatron always thought it was inevitable.

"NOOO"

"It was just a bad dream" Ratchet said looking at the monitor as always. I'm happy to remember things now.

"You think? ... How long was I asleep?"

"2 hours"

"Where are the others?"

I saw concern on his face, as if looking for an excuse to hide the truth.

"Ratchet what I dreamed is happening now, right"

"Kind of"

I stand touching my wound, seeing if I'm better. If it had healed after two long hours. To my surprise it had improved, so I have no time, Optimus needs my help. Looking around while ignoring Ratchet who tried to stop me, so I don't stand. I did not see others and worried a little.

"Really where are the others?"

"Looking for Optimus, so you do not have to go"

"Clearly, if you have not received any message from them"

"You cannot face Megatron again, I mean, your wounds are not completely heal"

"Who said that I would face Megatron again? I'll see what he's plotting"

Standing before the ground bridge controls putting the coordinates into the Nemesis, which I remember clearly, I remembered too the words of Dreadwing. Again falling like a bomb maybe this will be clarified now, and still Ratchet kept trying making me think about what I'm doing.

"Besides how you think you are going to try defend yourself when Megatron rip you apart"

"Who told you I was going to confront him? I will only avoid him"

"How long, until he realize you're there? And when something happens to you, I will not care because I told you so"

I walked in and then slowly transport myself to the ship of misery. Looking at each corridor if I saw something or someone I know. What I saw was Dreadwing with two Vehicons and someone prisoner, I immediately hide in the darkness. Clarifying my optics I saw Optimus, it was him. I have to follow them, I look everywhere in search of an answer. Then it hit me, air ducts. Try taking out my claws and climb up the wall quietly , open a hole in this to enter myself. Now I understand why is so difficult when cats climb and stay in the middle I have to increase efforts to make no noise. Because my half is out of the duct and if I'm not mistaken someone approaches. Finally made it inside the air ducts and immediately follow up to the detention room. When entering the detention room, hit me seeing Optimus being tortured, Megatron hasn't killed him. Well, while he is alive I can get him back. But I cannot keep looking and even if what I want is to get him out of there fast I have to wait. As I crawled into the ducts I saw all Decepticon activity and Soundwave, the Decepticon spy was what attracted me and became my target, what was he doing. I followed him to the end of the duct; I have to leave here, but I promised Ratchet not fight with Megatron, might not have to. Quietly out of the duct and enter stealthily when Dreadwing entered the room I nail at the ceiling willing to hear the plan of Megatron.

"Soundwave, what have you found?"

I could not see well, but it was not good, because of the joy expressions Megatron's face.

"Perfect, a key to Vector Sigma. Begin immediately its construction. Dreadwing attend our guest as we usually attend Autobots" Yeah it isn't well.

"Will be a pleasure"

So when Dreadwing leave the room so do I, I didn't listen to the last thing they said, because Optimus is more important. I get back in the duct and crawl fast to detention room. Electrified, hanging from chains, that's how I had found him. I lower from the ducts to help him. When he hears me he opens his optics and asked.

"Blackmist?"

"Yes I come to get you out of here before Dreadwing comes, you have to stop Megatron. Wants' to create a matrix, he is nuts...Ratchet" contact him on the communicator "Open the bridge, I have Optimus"

I jumped when the door opened and my swords were out in my hands involuntarily.

"You're alert, that's good"

"What are you doing here I thought you were in healing process"

"I got up and came for Optimus"

"That's not fair; when I'm hurt Ratchet doesn't let me help"

"Next time try harder, Bulk"

There the bridge opened just in time.

"Thanks" slowly the others pulled him in. When we were about to leave, Dreadwing arrived, at the wrong time.

"Take cover"

"Blackmist we have to enter"

"I will go after you enter or maybe I'll stay to finish some business"

"This is not the time for revenge. We lose you once, it will not happen again"

"I never ment to have avenge myself, i mean something else. You won't, close it!" was the last thing I scream

"Just as I expected, let's finish our unfinished business"

"Let's take this somewhere else" time to fix things

I made an exit out of the ship to escape. Had two options, jump or be imprisoned, jump looks more beautiful. Jump, only to fall on the ship and hurt my wound, it starts bleeding a little. Dreadwing followed with a pair of Vehicons. At the edge of the ship about to fall to another floor, I heard a familiar voice coming from Dreadwing's Communicator.

"Dreadwing what is happening up there!" Megatron demand

"Why don't you answer?"

He came closer, I looked back I still had space

"Dreadwing I acknowledge you consider me as a partner, you can be, Come with me"

"And be an Autobot? Forget it. Optimus Prime killed my brother why should I join him"

"I'm sorry about your brother. But you have to let it go, you are carrying a very heavy charge, let it go. You don't have to be an Autobot to be my comrade; you can be a double agent for the autobots and stay with the deceptions"

The Vehicons looked at him, waiting for the orders, on their way to come. Dreadwing cut them all in half.

"Good luck…Partner"

"They won't believe I escape, they would suspect it was you. Here let me help you" I make some scratches on his chest plate to make him look like he fought with me. A little Energon will put it more real. Then when I finished I jump.

"Ratchet open the ground bridge" in the air.

"You are in the air"

" What's the matter with that, open it"

"What happened?"

"I fix things up"

"What did you do?"

I headed toward Optimus.

"How is he?"

"You did not answer my question, what did you do?"

"I allied Dreadwing with us. You have not answered my question, how is he?"

"Better"

"Good because Megatron must be stopped"

"What did you see?"

"The information of the cylinder, making a key to vector sigma, a matrix. Megatron wants to be a prime"

"He must be stopped, before he commits that atrocity" saying this Optimus stood and tried to walk, but was very weak and almost fell.

"Optimus you're not well" Ratchet said "We will stop him until you are better"

Optimus did not agree with the idea but after thinking it he gave its approval.

"We need bait to attract Megatron"

We all looked at Arcee, she is the smallest, and the most agile besides me she goes first.

"Oh no"

"Arcee you are the one for this, you don't have to fight against him, just draw him out of his power"

I saw her get out there to the Nemesis. It was not as long as expected when she talks on the monitor saying that Megatron was out with difficulty but was out and she was surrounded by Vehicons. Here's the part where we come, fiercely fighting to give Optimus the time required. Megatron was a prime in body but not in soul, not as Optimus is. He became stronger than normal. Beating a close vehicon, Megatron stood in front of me.

"Look at them fighting, just like that you will see them die and you will remember that you were the cause of their deaths!"

"Of course not, it will be you that will see yours disappear like dust"

The bridge opened and Optimus came out.

"Megatron let the battle be between us alone"

"Of course I have no problem in defeat you in your weak state"

Started their battle, Optimus was being defeated, it could not be and we could not do anything. Surrounded by the decepticons each with their gaze in the battle but not letting us interrupt it. Until my comrade called me around, only to see Optimus knelt and Megatron's sword in the air, I pushed through and went out as fast as possible. My dream could not be fulfilled Earth needs him because without Optimus. Who will save them from the wrath of Megatron? There was the sound of the sword fall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The air was off me, as if I had forgotten how to breathe. Megatron's face was of disappointment because he couldn't accomplish what he wanted. I see too that the others started facing the Vehicons.

"Nooo! Why does an Autobot has to ruin everything always"

"Megatron you don't know what it is to be a prime, how do you want things to be accomplish"

"And I suppose you know how"

"At least I have the decency to die for one" putting my hand on his heart, and tear off the matrix when he throws me down the cliff. I do not look where I was going to fall, just fell. On the ground facing the sky I see that Optimus gave his due to Megatron and the coward fly away to the Nemesis. Optimus worried low to where I am; he took me in his arms with the hope that I will survive the severe wound which Megatron caused. He is worried, I don't know but I feel there is a connection with Optimus as if we were one, one mind, one heart, maybe it's that I have hidden in my hands The Matrix. He only laughs with me though.

"Blackmist it will be alright"

"Do not lie, OP" my words barely came out

"The blow was for me, not for you"

"Sacrifice is in the job description" I had no forces my eyes are closing.

"Optimus keep leading them well through all situations" There are my last words, I close my eyes and breath little until I fell into the endless sleep ahead of me.

"Optimus is already late, no heartbeat, we have to take her to her family"

Annaih's House 7:00 pm.

"Mrs. Harding"

"Agent Fowler, do you have news of my daughter"

"I'm so sorry, your daughter died, today"

She began to cry disconsolate, Prime had Blackmist in his hands and gave it to her mother who brokenhearted placed her on the bed and began to cry.

"Optimus? Are you..."

"I will be"

"It will pass"

"I remember the Autobots who fought with us in the great war, now she is with them and with the Allspark, watching us, accompanying us in the stars, And every time we look at the sky scarce hope they encourage us and give the strength to go ahead, and continue fighting for them until this planet is free of the Deceptions"

"Where am I? I'm in ... cybertron? And I'm in the Hall of Records" Always wanted to come here and see this place, I started spin around around, and around until I saw a shadow in the dark who watched me and stop.

"Alpha Trion?"

"And I thought you were not going to recognize me"

"Why am I here? I was supposed to be on Earth?"

"Calm, everything is going to be clarified with calm and patience. I acknowledge that you were with Optimus a long time, did he tell you of how he came to be a prime?"

"No"

"Well, I will tell you"

I went with him and he told me every detail of the history of the war of cybertron. Is interesting, how Alpha Trion has sentimental value for OP.

"... and that's how it came to be"

"Interesting"

"Well I'm glad, because it has to do with you"

I looked at him with the face 'of I do not understand what you're talking.'

"I mean, to be a leader there is some qualities needed that are scarce, courage, strength to confront the tough decisions and know what is wise and what is not, among others. Those are the qualities of a leader, a prime"

I look at him amaze.

"Is on you to decide if you accept this charge, if you agree to become a prime"

"I… I can't" I feel really bad but I can't after what I tell Optimus and this is too big for me.

"I'll respect your decision, but think of it"

"I will protect the matrix but becoming a prime, maybe is not for me"

"What I had to do is done. Here, take this it will protect you" he gave me a necklace with a gem. A gem that is the matrix it's beautiful.

"Thank you I will protect it with my life"

"You must, because this is your life"

I woke up like I was just sleeping, turn and see my mom crying.

"Mom?" I said almost crying too.

"Annaih, but how can it be, if" she hug me.

"Mom you have to learn the meaning of dead on Cybertron"

"You came back, that's what matters"

I got up and went to take a bath, when I look in the mirror I could admire the huge scar I had. I know it would erase with the time.

"Get some rest. You scared me, but I love you"

"Mom can keep a secret that I'm alive?"

"Why? You're alive the Autobots and friends would be glad you're alive "

"Mom, I have precious cargo, I cannot publish my life out there. Would mean a danger for you and me and for all"

"I understand" kissed me on the forehead and left the room.

I turned around and try to think about what Alpha Trion said I still feel bad about regretting the Prime proposal, but it was the best I could do or maybe it wasn't. I fell asleep as I thought, until I felt something soft and furry that made' me open my eyes. When I opened them I saw a small tiger watching me desperate.

"Human wake up, you gotta help me, they want to lock me, the humans. Thinks I'm a wild animal, hide me" she hid under my bed

Look forward, everything happened so fast that I almost do not understood. Look under my bed, it is dark the only thing seen is her blue eyes. Human, talking tiger she must be from cybertron or otherwise she's an experiment that escaped from a lab.

"Calm, are you telling me the zoo wants to catch you?"

She thinks of the word and then answer me "Yes"

I get her out of there and got her on my bed. Trying to calm her, I start rubbing and I saw the Autobot sign encrypted in her. Is as if she didn't know it. I was thinking of a song and the only one that came to my mind was the one my father used to sing when I went to bed, so I started singing.

"Look at the sky

Looking for hope, don't be shy

You will always be secure in my arms out of danger you'll be

Watch me, ignore what's around there still hope

In my arms forever you'll be secure out of danger you'll be"

It was a short song so I keep repeating it until she fell asleep and I followed. I had not slept even an hour when a conversation is started in my head. It was Knock out, Dreadwing and Megatron who were talking? It must be Dreadwing's communicator stayed open on my channel.

"Lord Megatron, you must stay calm you are weak by the way the Matrix was taken from your spark chamber, you could not have survived"

"Indeed Knock out I do not care how it happened or what condition I'm in, just do what it takes to make me stand"

"Dreadwing, explain to me how could you let escaped, one simple and miserable Autobot as her!"

"Is not any Autobot ..."

"No Dreadwing, she is as norma as you, how you could let her escaped!"

"I ... is my fault"

"Every error has its consequence at the time"

My partner, he is the one who can inform me from the situation while I fake my death long enough to know what I am capable and to protect The Matrix from Megatron. The conversation was not yet over.

"Soundwave I need your help, leave us"

Until there I got the message. I stay with the doubt of that conversation between Soundwave and Megatron.

Half a year pass.

During this half year I lived like a normal girl with my best friend Midnight, who turned out to be from Cybertron not from a lab, I managed to assist the Autobots in most of their problems without being seen. I still haven't heard anything out of the ordinary other than the relics of Iacon, but today Dreadwing communicator went off, the last I heard was that Megatron wanted to go to Cybertron. That's not good, Optimus will need help. I wait until night to help.

"Midnight, search for any nearby beacons"

"In Egypt, three beacons" That's one of her abilities once she picks up a scent she'll never forget it.

"Perfect, then what are we waiting for"

Both transform and went to the coordinates given. I felt the air on my face until it is mixed with sand and turned uncomfortable. We arrived at the scene.

"It can't be what kind of atrocity Megatron has made" she said it as if she didn't know him.

"He has mixed a hand of a prime with his body, so that's why he wanted to go to Cybertron. His ambition and wickedness are endless"

Optimus found the Star Saber, Megatron forged his own. I stared up to the part where Megatron broke the Star Saber. I was speechless. Optimus on the floor and Megatron's sword in the air, just as it happened to me. The same will happen, I will not let Optimus die, but I can't let them see me. I felt stupid I could not do anything. That's when my necklace began to shine in the darkness; the matrix began to control me. The matrix felt my desperation he was right it is my heart. Lift my hands in the direction of Optimus incredibly creating a force field around him. I could see that Megatron realized where the protection came, as my eyes became full blue in the dark. So he launched a sling of his mighty sword which hurt my arm and made me wake up from that ... time. I ran home with midnight, this does not look good, energon, while running I left a path of energon.

"Midnight, we must do something about it" I said while looking at the path of small droplets of Energon that I am leaving.

"Stop, we have to solve this now"

Dreadwing's Communicator switched back on.

"Lord Megatron"

"The Autobots have fell imbalance, as it should be, but as usual something has to happen when I try to annihilate Optimus Prime, but this time wasn't any autobot or maybe not even an autobot at all but decepticon was not… Shockwave examine this energon sample"

"Nooo"

"What happen?"

"Megatron has my Energon"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shockwave alive that was the secret of the conversation I didn't catch up to listen. We got home, we solved the problem. I could not sleep knowing that Megatron was going to discover that I live and when he does it, he won't stop until he have his revenge on me and the Matrix I swear to protect.

"Lord Megatron, the energon was examined" I hear on my communicator anxiety began to rise. I started to move anxiously on the bed, so much to topple Midnight from the bed waking her up.

"To whom it belongs"

"We have not found anyone in specific but the most interesting is that who owns it has three DNA sounds weird and wrong it is but we identified each DNA ... The first is the base human, the second cat, and the third belongs to a bot and to be more specific the bot is Optimus Prime. You know who it is? "

Knock's voice rang out of time, "I think I know who owns it ... Blackmist"

"Blackmist impossible, she cannot be alive; I take care myself that was not so"

Too late my concern became a dangerous problem, one that won't be easy to solve instantly. Between all the pressures I could hear Dreadwing say...

"Blackmist, my partner"

He like Megatron show a great disbelieve.

"If she is alive look for her and bring her to me"

"Midnight get up from the floor and let's go"

"What's wrong?"

"Megatron discover my existence, let's go"

"And your mother?"

"Will be fine if we leave this place"

Before I left I see mom once again may not see her again. That thought scared me and I then delete it from my mind. With all the pressure in the world we ran, is a long way from here to the Autobots base. Along the days and night's we encountered the Decepticons, but we continue to hide. We found a spot to sleep, to survive the night; we can't even make a fire so it was a cold night. I still couldn't sleep and with all the coldness worse.

"Still can't sleep?"

"It's hard to sleep when you know someone's behind your tail" I replied, it was so cold that I started to shiver.

"I guess so, but haven't you lived like this all your life?"

"Not all, only since the day I fake my death"

We continue talking until I finally fall asleep. It's morning and is only a few miles we're getting close. But as unwelcome as usual, Megatron found and attack us. Vehicons, Megatron, Shockwave and Dreadwing.

"Surrender, Blackmist you have nowhere to run"

Shockwave copied Soundwave in the tentacles; this one is independent and bigger.

"Believe what you want"

Why Mid, why did you open your big mouth. It takes only one sentence to fall in the tentacles. This squeezed me and Midnight tightly.

"I think… it's time you made an… instant… call"

A call, I cannot say it's me, a name. I know.

"This is Silvernion… contacting the …Autobots; I am…in need of assistance"

"Silvernion? Block communications, now"

"Silvernion prime isn't it?" he laughs pulling out his new toy.

"No… I think you are confuse, I'm not… a prime"

Then the Autobots arrived shooting at them. Shockwave let Midnight go and she joined the fight while I try to squeeze my way out of this.

"Shockwave get her out of here; take my trophy to the Nemesis"

I could see the face of Dreadwing after a half year. Perhaps he was surprised; he could not believe that I am alive. I pull one hand out of the snake and grabbed my sword, which I use to cut its head and leave the mess. The matrix came over me like the other night, this time forming a force field one to repel the Decepticons and allow the Autobots time to leave.

"In, now"

"Noo" was the last I heard of Megatron when the ground bridge was closed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes"

"When did you both arrive to earth?"

I keep quiet not knowing what to say, Midnight speak for me.

"Two days ago, we received the message from Optimus Prime"

Glad to know that there are new people and Wheeljack, I thought he was not going to be with the Autobots, almost never with them unless it is not very, very, very, extremely important.

"Welcome, I'm glad there are still friends out there"

"It is an honor to serve at your side" Optimus surprises me; he does not know it's me. Still I have my cat form, maybe he knows but its keeping it silence awaiting the right moment? Or the matrix gave me a new identity? No it cannot be that one, if did Midnight would be over me wondering how did I do it, like Miko.

"Great new bots" said the new bot, which was red and had an Italian accent, undercover agent in Italy for many years until the Autobots discover him.

"Soundwave track the coordinates of the energon and when you have them transport us there"

"You heard you have to leave the Autobots base or Megatron will discover it. Good to know you are alive and back on the game, Partner"

"There's no time Optimus, Megatron has my energon with it he has been tracking me. I have to get out of here or we all be endanger"

"With all due respect, but that's impossible no one can trace a bot with a pinch of energon"

"Who doesn't, having Shockwave everything is possible"

"What are you afraid of?"

"That" I said pointing to the groundbrigde that opened with Shockwave and Decepticon reinforcements ready to attack the base and retrieve the precious matrix of Megatron.

"I understand that Shockwave is already there"

Taking cover, because of my lack of weaponry I answer ironically "You noticed"

"Listen, Megatron just want the matrix and Omega keys. He made two teams, Shockwave looks for you while Megatron searches for the keys, you have to stop them"

"What are the Omega Keys; anyway can you do it?" I shouted as the battle is noisy.

"Long story and no, but I can disappear your energon sample" Suddenly the info of the omega keys came to mind granted by the matrix

"At least the keys, I'm counting on you"

"Who are you talking to?"

Before I could answer Arcee Shockwave came. There I did the force field nothing could get in or out, referring to the Autobots. I know this would drain my energy, Wait I don't know this? The matrix is sometimes confusing.

"The ground bridge controls are across your force field"

"I won't last long"

"Take this to protect you" Hear the voice of Alpha Trion in my head.

"I'll drop the force field"

"You're crazy, Shockwave will make us shreds"

"Trust me, get ready… now" they continued shooting and I went to the wall knowing that they won't let us pass. Alpha Trion necklace was really great of course if it's the matrix, the matrix is my heart, I didn't doubt but also don't believe it. This not only protects me but knows what I need and I do not know if it was built so, but I do not think that Optimus' matrix does this as well. I touch the wall and open the groundbrigde. We left base. We did not know where the ground bridge would bring us; I had no time to put coordinates. Just thought in the first place that came to mind, and that happens to be…

"Cybertron?"

"Who are you?"

"Midnight I can't breathe" I'm in Cybertron, of course I cannot breathe. Since the war was so affective the atmosphere became toxic to organic life such as me. Between force spent by making the force field and controlling electricity to escape think it does not help me breathe.

"Ratchet, what's happening?"

"Blackmist, I could not disappear the energon but confuse it"

"Dreadwing?"

"It can't be"

"What?"

"She's Blackmist"

"She's alive ..."

"The matrix that Megatron made, she kept it all this time"

"Won't be for long if we don't help her now .But why didn't she tell us?"

"She didn't want to endanger you, knowing that Megatron wanted the matrix and destroy you so badly she takes your place and when Megatron throw her away she took the matrix from Megatron's chest"

"The matrix being pure Energon gave her life, it seems reasonable"

"Agent fowler, do not know what happened, we have to tell him"

"We split up i, Ratchet and Midnight find a way to make Blackmist able to breathe, Bulkhead, Mirage and Bumblebee look for ways to communicate with Agent Fowler and explain the situation, Arcee and I will go seek a way out of here and back to Earth"

"Ok" they all said in unison

I got up at last breathing I thought I would die.

"Air levels are stable"

"Ratchet thanks"

"Keep all stable is my work, I'm glad you're back the base was very lonely after they left for the missions"

I gave a small smile saying I miss him too, and then ask "Where is everyone?"

"Looking for a way back"

"Then we must help"

We all three went outside; Cybertron had to be a very busy planet and a very beautiful one too. As we walk the destroyed streets of Cybertron, everything looks safe. How a gladiator could do this? Well the place seems savage; it's absolutely Megatron's doing.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"That noise"

We all got on alert expecting the worst. Until what does so much noise present itself, a small metal creature with blue violet eyes.

"That's Cute"

"Cute, that's a Scraplet"

"What's a Scraplet?" I ask Ratchet who has a face of fear that could not be compare.

"The most feared creature by any Cybertronian. Scraplets consume all forms of metal, but show a preference for live metal, especially us"

"In that case I suggest that we don't do much sound, perhaps none"

We stepped back making the least sound possible.

"Ratchet be careful with that" I whisper

"With what?" Boom that is the sound that attract the swarm of Scraplets.

"Run"

"You keep thinking they are cute now!?"Ratchet says to Midnight while we run.

"That thought no longer exist" Midnight reply

We have not been running even half kilometer to find the nearest Autobots when an Insecticon also chase us. To our luck the Scraplets focused on the Insecticon and left us, but we keep running without realizing that detail. Optimus's voice talking to Arcee could be hear. The funny thing was that we do not stop until we hit them.

"What happened?"

"A swarm of Scraplets was following us and an Insecticon place himself in row"

At first it was funny how Ratchet said it. Until we hear Bumblebee, Mirage and Bulkhead in our communicators.

"Optimus, we have two news bad and good, which one you want to hear first?"

"The good"

"We managed to contact Agent Fowler he is taking care of relocating the base because the Decepticons have been looking for us and gladly leave it"

"And the bad news?" I ask

"While talking to him, Shockwave hear us, and tell us he is coming"

"Any news of the Omega keys?"

"I don't…Scrap Shockwave arrived; I have to cut off communication"

We began to hear the voice of the Vehicons and immediately hide

"Where are they?"

"Not far, but if we get there we have to be careful"

"Get where?"

"There is a groundbridge not far from here"

"Do you think it works?"

"Time to find out" Not a promising reply but at least is an answer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We walk among the silence looking for Bumblebee, Mirage and Bulkhead avoiding the Vehicons. We arrived where we last had contact to see them hiding in the dark waiting for us. The thing is that where Shockwave arrived right there is the space bridge that we'll use to return to Earth.

"And now what would we do to reach them and return to Earth?"

"We have to fight a way"

"Fight with Shockwave"

Ratchet is right fighting with Shockwave is like fighting with Megatron. We must reach the others, but as always nothing is easy and this proves it. A shadow that surrounds us in the dark, it looked like it was uncommon not as others Vehicons, he is taller, more flexible, faster and jumping in the air as it passes.

"Surrender Autobots and I promise you a light but sure death"

Is not a Vehicon, that's for sure.

"Who are you, show yourself"

"Gladly, but first let me show my ability" shot spider web at us and divide us then came Bulkhead, Mirage and Bee with Vehicons behind them.

"Airachnid" Arcee said you can feel the anger in her voice

"No dear I'm better, I'm Tarantula"

"We do not get rid of a Spider when another one comes"

While Bulkhead complains about the spider, which turned to me, as disgusting as it moves-ugh. Looks as crazy as Shockwave, at least Shockwave looks decent hiding that actually is more loyal to logic than to Megatron. But as he has no other choice because he is the only scientist most powerful on the side of the Decepticons, and he knows that if he steps away from Megatron, he will be scrap. Shockwave has been long enough to know who Megatron is and what would happen if he fails, he's like Soundwave.

"You must be Blackmist, which my master seeks. Want to tell you something you are as Megatron described. But he misses your beauty"

"Psss,Rubbish"

"Hey he said told you a compliment" said Mirage who appears out of nowhere.

"Even the most beautiful compliment coming from a Decepticon is rubbish"

"He also mentioned that you are not easy to catch but we'll see" said that throwing spider web to me, I moved but Mirage stay there and is the one who stay glued to the wall. Shooting several weds at me and I dodged them all, I manage to distract him and knock that stupid as hard as I could and took off very far.

"Mirage next time let me" I turn "Optimus the bridge"

"It doesn't work" he replied annihilating the Vehicon securing it.

Look around to see if I see that bug is around and try to get the spider web off Mirage. While I release Mirage the earth began to shake and is heard a peculiar noise. Bulkhead runs to me saying.

"Take cover is Shockwave!"

"Shockwave"

"Blackmist you can open the bridge, you have done it before you can do it now. I will cover you, you run at my signal"

At signal I run knowing that this time there isn't a swarm of Scraplets following me but a giant snake created in a lab. I see that Ratchet and Arcee have a plan to stop that thing chasing me.

"Ready"

Hop on the column then to the other until I jump on the bridge controls. I am going to activate the bridge when I see that they are in trouble, is a difficult decision. Is active the bridge or help them, as the little energy I achieve to recharge is for a single action.

"Optimus" I look at him from a far distance, he looks desperate but as hard as it looks he still replies' me positively.

"Do it"

"If you can"

Shockwave and his little pet.

"This will be easy"

Shockwave and Tarantula looks a fair challenge. First the pawn then the king, the only way to get rid of that arachnid is with Shockwave. I wonder if this to control electricity would work with robots. Time to find out if one touch could open a bridge to Cybertron who says I cannot give an order to the processor of this beast to attack its creator. I approach Tarantula fighting and when I went to touch I remembered that I just have a bit of energy. What I'm going to do? I have to do it, sorry Optimus; I will have to disobey that order. Touch it and I can see inside a beast who only thinks and acts according to Shockwave, send the order to his processor and I think it took him no problem following it. Hahahaha. Tarantula began attacking Shockwave and he looks confused. The bad news is that I cannot open the space bridge. Tarantula spend my energy, I'm starting to look blurry even attempt to touch the wall and almost fell to the ground, but I have to do something about the space bridge. And that's when I remember 'bout Dreadwing.

"Dreadwing, can you hear me?" I say almost shaking because of my lack of energy

"Since you are in Cybertron, what happens?"

"I need you to contact Wheeljack and pass him to me"

I waited a couple of minutes entertain by fighting the Vehicons that are "defending" the space bridge.

"Silvernion, where are you guys? I searched almost around the Earth"

"We are not on Earth and for the record it's Blackmist"

"What?"

"Listen, I'll explain it later right now you need to go back to base and put the coordinates to transport us back to Earth"

"I'm on it"

My time is up Shockwave terminate his own creation. He directs towards me, my vision is still blurry and I see double, triple, everything except fine. I don't have the slightest idea of which Shockwave hit.

"Dreadwing is allied with you? The double agent Soundwave talk about, but Megatron saw that it was a soldier who is loyal to him. How many things he will do when he knows the truth"

"What if he never does?"

"Don't think you're able to stop me, you have no power in a few moments fainting is imminent, Megatron will be glad that you're in his claws and disappointed that one of his most loyal soldiers have betrayed him, but it will pass when he pull out Dreadwing's spark from his very own chest and the matrix from yours"

"Bad news the matrix isn't in my spark chamber"

"I'll figure its whereabout when I dismantle you"

The others ended up fighting with the Vehicons there were no more. I look back still Tarantula moved and his sword in his hand, the plan must work. Shockwave tried to hit but I dodge and hit back, and continue hitting until he get near Tarantula and there I kick and Tarantula's sword pierced his shoulder. Just in time the bridge opens.

"Just in time, well done"

"Not me" I answer and he looks at me weird "It was Wheeljack"

Shockwave is rising we have to leave. At last I see the guys again and Fowler and Wheeljack, I never been happier to see them.

"Good to see you guys"

When Wheeljack said that we all fell on the floor, except Optimus who turn to look at us. The fight back drain our energy especially mine, and as Shockwave said a faint is going to be inevitable. Stay standing is not easy, I still have a bad visibility, and I cannot keep giving problems to the Autobots. So I called Midnight and told her to help me be as far away from the main room. When we leave enough I contact Dreadwing he has to know he's in trouble.

"Dreadwing"

"Are you back?"

"Yes, be careful Shockwave knows you're a ..." I kept thinking about the right word because he does not want to be an Autobot.

"An Autobot"

"Something like that"

"I'll have"

"An Autobot, Midnight, I cannot believe it"

"If you don't believe me less"

Two mega cycles passed

"Black, Mist, Blackmist get up"

"What's happening?"

"New mission"

I went to the main room to see what the new mission or new shock is hat other atrocity the Decepticons have committed. Agent Fowler explains.

"The nearest base was attacked this morning by a Decepticon and a human, who was recognize as Silas and the Decepticon as Breakdown"

"Breakdown is alive"

"I thought MECH had disintegrated him"

"MECH was the one disintegrated since Silas joined the Decepticons with a dangerous weapon enough to break in two the pentagon"

Silas that name sounds familiar then I remembered when I was younger. I asked my mom what my dad's name was and she said Silas. My dad is a Decepticon in body that is an atrocity and a shock at the same time. I kept quiet without mentioning that factor. Problems seem to come out of nowhere like following us we have to divide in groups one team to stop Silas and the Decepticons and other to search for the Omega keys. I am in that team with Bumblebee and Bulkhead, the other is composes of Optimus, Mirage and Arcee.

"Autobots Roll out"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Open the ground bridge the key looks so easy to grasp, but in the other end opens the one of the Decepticons with Knock Out and Soundwave but they don't come unarmed. Otherwise too armed with the resonance blaster, the only relic besides the forge of the great Solus prime they have managed to scavenge.

"Two against three is unfair, don't you think Soundwave?"

"Unfair" replied the bot who doesn't speak.

"Let us put the game in our favor, shall we?"

A game, everything is a game for knock out.

"Me first"

"I do not think that's wise ... Forget it" how to tell him if he's already gone.

The fight started for the key and if this requires courage and furor I do not want to imagine the one Optimus and the others are fighting. While I fight with the waves of the resonant blaster, notice that Bumblebee has the key and Bulkhead is too busy with Soundwave.

"Ratchet open the bridge"

"Not so fast"

"He must be, stupid" just kick him when he shot a wave "No" pull myself over throwing Knock out to the ground there Bumblebee throw me the key.

"Bulk I'll handle Soundwave"

While we all fight for the key the bridge opened, Ratchet? Too real to be true. The same fool that I face on Cybertron, Tarantula.

"Wanted a way to tie the game? You found it"

"Could be worse"

"Already is"

Grab the resonance blaster and finally use against them.

"Soundwave had to carry it not you"

Tarantula has a rare spear in hand; no wonder that not any spear.

"Bulk, Bee see that spear, do not let it touch"

"No problem"

Bumblebee made sounds of affirmation. The key I have it and. I guess Ratchet not receive the message. Receive this one urgently.

"Ratchet open the bridge"

Miraculously the bridge opened and we entered with the key safe, maybe not so safe.

"Quick Key"

"Quick close it before ..."

Cut the sentence when I see my fellows fell to the ground, Ratchet shares my face in astonishment. I closed the bridge and ran toward them.

"Bulkhead?" Ratchet does not know either, until I looked Bee's arm, that was not only a spear but a dart shooter with poison.

"Poison, who you battled out there?"

"It was Tarantula"

"Ratchet open the bridge" Optimus call on the monitor

"Bumblebee, Bulkhead" Arcee is worried when she saw them both on the floor while Ratchet attends them looking for an antidote to the poison.

"Optimus the key"

I handed it to him and transform in my mode of transportation, I never understood why I could never be a car, but I do not disagree with my feline form. I need to think about what's going on, alone. Where is my mother when I need her, I cannot be around her because I'll put her at risk. At least not until this Matrix and everything else problem passes. I am thinking about a quiet place I can think, there is a waterfall not far from here. Water, I always like it and now I see it so quiet I can see the moon reflected and...

"Wheeljack, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing just passing and I saw you sitting alone thought there was something wrong, something's wrong?"

"Yes"

"Can I do something about it?"

"Yes if you could make me invisible to the decepticons radars, get me back to my mom and assure that Bumblebee and Bulkhead are ok"

"What happens to Bulkhead?"

"He was poisoned'

"By whom?"

"By Tarantula"

"Tarantula? Who is Tarantula?"

"A new con created by Shockwave"

As I speak with Wheeljack, Dreadwing appeared.

"A Decepticon, take cover"

"Wheeljack calm Dreadwing is on our side, he's a double agent. Since when you are not aware of what happens at the base"

"Since long"

"Dreadwing what are you doing here? I thought they would never let you out"

"I went out with a lie"

"A lie" Wheeljack sounds doubtful I also do not think much, but I cannot question my partner. When we were going to mount a formidable conversation, noises in the forest where we met, someone watches us we are not alone. We gathered in a tight orbit with weapons in hand ready for whatever came. Wheeljack suddenly faded away something grabbed him by the legs and brought him to the darkness. As all of this happens I noticed that this is not Dreadwing, this is Makeshift.

"Dreadwing" He turns to be pierce by my sword "Or should I say Makeshift"

"Wheeljack" I go into the woods to look for him. Called his name as I run in a direction that neither I knew where it was going to but I do not mind or stopped. I will not call the Autobots, not when they have enough problems to deal with, I solve this myself. I kept running until I found the open and Wheeljack on the ground.

"Wheeljack are you okay?" asked as I walk towards him.

"Stay away" he warned me, what? Why?

"It's a trap" stop and got on alert looking around; my night vision could not see a thing. Something began to run and I do not take long to recognize the silly of my father.

"I'll be right back" I said to Wheeljack and ran after him.

Continue running after him until the end of the forest where there was a small but very deep down. You are cornered I told myself. On my way to reach him two rings from both sides caught my hands. Two rings? What is this? Everything dark until Megatron and Shockwave appeared with two more rings. I try to take them off, but they embed the rings in the earth before I would break them and these made electrics chain that grabs my hands and if I move sends electrical charges to my system. Megatron laughs; he achieve once again to control me, but this will not be enough to take control of me as the last time. I will not let him. How stupid why did I run I should have taken Wheeljack out of there and leave.

"I just wanted to know who was the person who Dreadwing reported to before each mission, it always was weird that the Autobots not knowing appear in the same place as ours, of course if it was you who brought the good news"

I look closely at Megatron's hand which is change, what things are done when we want something badly. Wheeljack was brought beside me, I look at him to see how he is taking all of this; he is taking it well, clearly if none of us has spoken. I stand by all this serious and quiet. One wrong move can deal a lot of bad things.

"But suffering is what I can offer ... for treason, just as Dreadwing... Let's take this to higher ground" He said everyone took flight and leave to the ship. We ended in a room with our hands chained to the ground.

"Take him away and find out the location of the Autobot base he probably knows it"

Stand to stop the Vehicons that took Wheeljack, but before I stand up Megatron grabbed my shoulder and forced me to kneel before him.

"Calm you are going to accompany him but first I have some business with you"

When the door closed my heart began to beat faster than normal. Megatron wants the matrix and will take it from me slowly and painfully. I am still kneeling and Megatron draws his sword and points it at my throat.

"How does it feel being on the wrong side of my weapon?"

"You know how, you too found yourself in a situation like this, with Optimus"

He kicked me so hard that my chains broke and I end up almost kissing the wall, that comment should have hurt. I was breathless I'm organic too and that kick took the air from my lungs. It hurts every inch of my body and do not feel my mouth to speak. At least he send me to a cell it would've been worst.

"Blackmist, are you okay?" I did him one nod of affirmation, could not speak.

"Sorry that you are going through this"

When I found my voice, I reply.

"Not forgive me because I told you to be a double agent is my fault, never have told you that, you would never be here, none of us"

"But it was me who accept it"

The weirdest thing is that Megatron didn't remove the matrix, perhaps he forgotten, no he never forgets. Someone entered, is out of the cell, Breakdown or should I say my alleged father Silas. But he is not alone they are going to imprison him and there's Megatron watching him beg for his life. Anything interested us until he mentioned he was going to offer anything which we all look alert to hear what would be this new proposal.

"I have a daughter, Megatron"

"And how can an insignificant human serve for something here"

"Not just any human has supernatural abilities"

I stood there and walk, every step sends painfully reaction to my head and then to my entire body, to the top of the cell to hear who it was. Megatron noticed it and asked looking at me.

"What is her name?"

"Annaih, I can find her"

Megatron thought until finally contest.

"Search for her but hurry I might change my mind"

Having said that I sat down in the middle of the cell at the end, where we all sat.

"That is not you?" Wheeljack wondered and we hush him the last thing we wanted was that they know that too.

"We have to think a way out of here


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

While they thought between fights, because Wheeljack does not get along with Dreadwing because he's a decepticon, I went to the corner of the cell and there I lay down on the floor. If we are to make a plan to escape the Nemesis that should not be something simple, I have to recharge. The dream of my last recharge was the one of Optimus and Megatron. There I am watching what happens around me, a battle where everyone is involved, even my supposed father Silas who valiantly tries to prove it can be useful to Megatron alive. Among all the effort of the battle I can see that the sword of Megatron pierced Optimus, in my anger and fear I ran to fight with Megatron. That's why I can't be a Prime I fight nonsense until I stop being my swords so away from me and fell to my knees.

"Any last words?"

"Yes, she is my daughter"

Megatron fell at my feet. And I surprised with what my father just made. But my happiness ended when Soundwave crush his heart.

"Dad" I said in a hushed voice

I turned to him; I never thought that after he has done so many things I still love him. I crawled to him and his hand grabbed me strong saying.

"Forgive me"

"I thought I had already done that"

The battle became meaningless as both leaders died. After my father died in my hands, Optimus called me.

"Take it" he is giving me the matrix

"I cannot"

"You have to; I would not be here to be their leader. This day was going to come"

"But I never expected it so fast, I thought when it came I would be ready to be a leader"

"You are, take my matrix and complete yours, become their leader"

I wake up and to my surprise I was raised already. While my sleep they entered the cell and shackled us with electrified chains, Knock out's favorite toy out to apprehend.

"What happened?"

"Oh, you're awake"

"Well, as you can see they took extra precautions"

"Maybe we scared them"

"Did you plan how are we leaving?"

While Wheeljack tells me the elaborate plan I summarized it all when I touch the chain of my left hand and turn off the power, with the free hand boot the other.

"Or you could do that and get us out of here"

"While doing your elaborate plan did not count me, right?"

Both gave me a no. I untie of their chains. And disconnect the wall that imprisons us.

"I know what the plan is, we will disconnect the ship and they won't even know who hit them"

"Doesn't sound bad almost near, but I think that's not a wise decision, maybe go undercover to the ship's engine and disconnect it it's a better idea"

"Yes"

We left the cell room and Dreadwing led us to the engine.

"We are close"

Megatron's voice announcing that we had escaped was heard as the message of the day.

"Now we have to get to the engine as soon as possible"

"I agree," I answer Wheeljack's phrase which made me laugh but I do not laughed. Vehicons target us.

"Through here"

"How I hate to see them and not do anything"

"Patience is a virtue. Wait, where is Shockwave's lab"

"For what we're close"

"Dreadwing, my friends need that antidote, we must go"

"I'm with her"

"Over there"

We entered Shockwave's lab. Looks as twisted and Machiavellian as his mind. Between all this look for an antidote, difficult.

"We have to look for it"

We search all the sides, every corner and we have nothing.

"Not here"

"Looking for this"

Shockwave.

"You are good searching for things"

"I will not be good at handle it"

Another fight over this would cost Wheeljack much as well as to Dreadwing, I retrieve the antidote. We ran to the door

"Almost there ... through this door"

I disconnect the door and walked to be received by the Vehicons we sought. We are attacked and we counterattack.

"If you cover me I can get to the engine and turn it off"

I went to the fastest pace I could find at the time and had to be quick because when I looked at the engine I was already there, weird.

"It's her" shouted a voice behind me

"She's your daughter, an Autobot?" Megatron makes a Machiavellian laugh which always makes me laugh.

"I mean that not only you are a" Prime "you have supernatural abilities that even the great Optimus Prime doesn't has and you don't even know what you are capable" take out that sword the sword that broke the Star Saber .

"I'm not a prime"

I remove my two swords the fight started when I was about to turn off the engine.

"I cannot let a single Autobot destroy my ship"

"You mean your stupid fortress, you just said it yourself; I am more than just an Autobot. According to you I'm better than you" vast it to fill his meter with anger towards me, to control what he does without him to acknowledge.

"It's your word against mine"

"No silly it's Your Own"

"You said it yourself" still fighting, still fighting, do not stop I tell myself

"Dreadwing, make the engine explode!"

"Noo!"

Long time since I fight hand to hand, I dropped my swords and ran to Megatron and as well as I guess he used to do in the pits of Kaon. The great giant fell to the ground trying to reach Dreadwing but I by force pushed him to the point that I could make him no to move.

"Get off"

"Do it now"

Dreadwing made the room explode with us inside unfortunately. Everything was covered in flames and the ship began to descend, Megatron stood and called the others to the bridge to stabilize the ship. I raise Wheeljack and Dreadwing to try to leave the room, it was burning and Megatron locked us inside.

"Fare well Blackmist"

The smoke was too much my system cannot sustain much so it transforms me into human. I started coughing and try to breathe beyond, hate that happens to me, It feels like my throat it's burning along with my lungs.

"Transform and cover her Wheeljack she would suffocate"

I was in the car or Wheeljack more preferable. But I leave the car and transformed hit the door until I remembered I could do something better, I made the force field taking out the smoke.

"Now you remember"

"I'm sorry; maybe I can open the door"

"I think yes"

"Yes but I have to drop the force field"

Is true, disconnect the door and all pushed the door hard and left.

"Air"

"You are happy… is that water?"

"The ship is sinking we gotta get out of here quick we are not going to resist much"

"Do you think the Decepticons did not have time to leave and as we they are trapped here?"

"I do not know"

As we walked to find the exit the level of water grew more.

"Hey, Blackmist, What is it that your father is the chief of MECH"

"I'd rather not talk about it"

"Get it right please at least"

I stopped and turned around.

"When I was 6 my dad did not even know MECH, a meteor containing a pot stasis fall from the sky. With a Velocitronian; my father experiment with me behind my mother's thoughts and introduced in me a part of it making me faster than anyone. When my mother found out she told him to leave, my father was so angry that in his anger took me and left. My mom desperate called the police; they chased him to the forest where the meteor had fallen. Scared my father left me inside the stasis pot which closed with me inside and I was missing all this time. Until Optimus found me and with his DNA transform me into what I am today, half machine, and half human"

"I'm sorry"

"For what, I think that besides having a good family this is the best thing that could happen"

"I want you to know that it's an honor to fight at your side"

"I too"

I was glad that I have friends who believe I can be a leader for them. Continue walking.

"Here behind this door"

Behind this door yes what we found was the Decepticons in the escape pots.

"Well, well, well, but if it is the three most wanted, good to find you before someone else did it"

We all were aiming at each other with our weapons.

"Calm it doesn't have to be like this," said who I guess it's Megatron

"And how do you want it, your malice?"

"We can help each other"

I remained silent.

"Or we all die here and now, whatever you want"

"I'd rather die here that help you get out" I talk

"As you wish"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"How you want it to be slow painful death or quick"

"Neither"

Begin to fight over who was going to go in the escape pots. We were near to get out when the person I thought would never betray me did because he is so loyal that was stronger than our friendship. Dreadwing attacked me, I hid my surprisement.

"Surprised, you thought that Dreadwing would serve you but what you do not know is that he serves only me"

Touch the wall and turn off the lights. Yes it hurt. We opened the escape hatch of the pot, both entered. I threw myself to the ground to think, why would he do that? Were we not friends, partners? Looking at how many injuries I have, one injured wrist, cuts almost everywhere you could say that I am rather blue than black. Wheeljack looks worst; cuts that are larger are losing Energon. I stand and turn to him to check his injuries they are worse than mine.

"These are bad you should leave it to me and get some rest"

"Don't Wreckers don't rest not until they are dead. Do not think much about what happen the Decepticons are Decepticons it will never change"

"I do not know, I thought I saw something in his words a half year pass and he remembered me"

"It was his Job to deceive you"

"I realized it already"

We reached the front of the base, was a long way. Upon arrival I found a new bot who kept his eye in us but in me in specific.

"Where have you been we tried to find you, what happened?"

"If I tell you, you believe me … Megatron captured us, we sink the Nemesis and ..." I keep quiet

"And?"

"Dreadwing betrayed her"

"You are not the first"

"Who is the new bot?" I ask to change the subject.

"I'm Smokescreen"

"You were trained in the Elite Guard of Cybertron?"

"Yes"

"I have the coordinates of the other key"

"Bridge us"

I got up to go but Ratchet stops me and sent me to sit.

"I let you go the first time but this time not"

Crossing my hands I sat next to Wheeljack who Ratchet is working feverishly. I sat down to analyze and think who is this new bot? Looks young, a little older than me. All this led me to think about midnight.

"Where is Midnight?"

"Here"

"Where were you?"

"Looking for you"

I stared at Wheeljack's wounds and how Ratchet cures them. We waited long minutes as Optimus and the others came back. All until we receive a call saying Optimus want Ratchet out, they needed his medical kit. They came, all except Bulkhead Optimus and Ratchet.

"What happens?"

"Starscream"

"What about him?"

"Apparently he is badly wounded and sent a message that needed help"

We all hope to open groundbrigde; Optimus should not take this long. We waited, waited and waited until we heard a explosion and the fire alarm lit. Water began to fall from the ceiling, fire extinguishers.

"Arcee close the groundbrigde, now"

Arcee rushed to close it, why? What happens?

"What's happening?"

She nods which I understand she did not know. I went straight to the explosion to see how serious… is too serious someone came in and stole the keys, but who would be fast enough to steal them and we did not notice? I listen to Optimus tell the bad news, it was Starscream. Now nobody knows his intentions with the keys, maybe go with the Decepticons, don't know Dreadwing is no longer there to tell me. I regret but if he knows that Starscream really killed his brother, he will be coming with us; he will do everything possible to not be near him. Optimus announcement was that we will fight the great battle on Cybertron for who restores it, losing this battle is not an option. Midnight and I will not go we will stay with Ratchet both of us will help give heart to the Autobots. Rumors say that Optimus is hiding things but I do not think of it, if there's someone I trust the most is OP. First of all, how will they go to Cybertron if there is no Spacebridge? Everything has a solution, Dreadwing calls to meet us. Here I will contribute to this for sure; maybe all that has to do with my old pal, which he wants to be my partner again I just hope. Everyone thought it was a trap and we left with our weapons in hand; do not want to risk it. To our surprise Dreadwing brought the forge of Solus Prime, What? Now I'm confused.

"I hope it serve you for something, since I am serving a cause to which I no longer want to be part of"

"Then again I make the proposal to join the Autobots and restore peace"

He is thinking but nods saying no and leaves us in the fog that increasingly became denser. Optimus took the forge and left. OP uses the forge to make the groundbrigde a Spacebridge. And so they went to fight for Cybertron and there they go the relics to help them win the war. Step Long before Ratchet lost signal with Optimus and do not know what's going on, then the moment the screen sound we all desperate go to see what is going.

"Optimus?"

"No it's Jack's mother, June, is to see if he is with you"

"No, but if I see him around I will tell him to call you" with that Ratchet hung, Midnight and I look at him little bad.

"What?"

"That is bad"

"I have no time I'm too desperate to be friendly"

"I notice"

Jack is lost, this doesn't sound right, I don't like not being sure where my friends are. Tension strikes me and I become as desperate as Ratchet to the point that I started to circle in the room, so much that I had to stop because I got dizzy. I sat down and I stare at my hands, then play with them without looking what I am doing.

"Ratchet open the bridge"

I stood there and see the bridge at first felt joy to see them all then felt despair because the kids were with them. I stare anxious about what they are going to tell us.

"What happened?"Ratchet's words escape from his mouth involuntarily, I think he couldn't wait.

"Optimus destroyed the Omega lock"

The answer fell like hard inside us three, Ratchet was mainly angered, he unlike everyone start complaining. Asking why, for what reason or why again all of that stuff. Even the kids answer him; Optimus sacrifice his own things for ours, to save Earth. They all had a rough conversation which neither Midnight nor I were interested not even Optimus. But when a message from Agent Fowler came on the screen, there he shut them up.

"Prime! What's happening out there?"

"What do you mean Agent Fowler?"

"I think you should see it for yourself"

We all doubt went up except Ratchet who still complains with himself. I am horrified, we all are, I mean to see a big Decepticon fortress out of our base isn't a good sign. And neither is the voice talking.

"Oh, Optimus you though you win already"

They discovered our base I was ordered to go down with Midnight to inform Ratchet. While I headed to the hatch with Mid, the Decepticons saw us and Megatron shoot.

"Not so fast I haven't end yet"

But without caring we headed down to base, just going down when the base several times tremble and small pebbles with dust fell.

"I suppose they are fighting" I whisper

"What's going on up there?"

"The Decepticons found our base and make a fortress in front of it, they are attacking us"

"By the All spark this bad"

"Bad is little"

After all this happening, suddenly Dreadwing comes to my mind, what happened to him? Where is he? Is he alive? He better be, he owns me one. The Autobots come down with more bad news that is as terrible as the others.

"We must leave the base, Rafael and Bumblebee will go first"

"We will leave separately?"

"Yes"

I almost cry I don't want to lose my friends, if all this never happened. After them, Miko and Bulk, then Arcee and Jack. I hate to see this happening every part in me is regretting every leave, and each time more tense they become. Ratchet is the first after Mid and I, he leaves giving a last glance at the base, at the main room with the screen where he always stand it was painful for him and for all of us to see this happening. He leaves then what I didn't want it's our turn. Optimus turns to put the coordinates, I can't, I just can't look. All of this for me is just a bad dream one I will soon wake from and all will be in its place. But who I'm kidding this is for real. Real life and as I am thinking the groundbrigde opens, Optimus turns to watch me and Mid go. I walk directly into it then I turn and involuntarily go running into him and hug him.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

"Op come with me, you can still destroy the base" I look at him with my tear filled eyes. I can't stop them, I can't stop feeling. He hugs me too, and his face brightens.

"I'll be right behind you"

"You better be"

I slowly walk through the groundbrigde to the location given, turn.

"I'll be with you and with them always"

"No" I cry and run for it, but it closes when I was going to enter.

I feel miserable it isn't a dream is reality. I became numb for almost the entire afternoon I just sit on the floor, not even glancing where we were send just sit there with my mind in blank looking forward. I was in the state of shook, Midnight talk to me and I just stare at her not knowing, not understanding what she said. Midnight somehow got tire of the motionless me and lay down near me, her warmth is what wakes me up and make me reason, come back to life, come back to the world I didn't want to return.

"Are you all right?"

"I...I am not sure" I answer what first came to my mind.

The sun is setting, I stand and look at the ground, and guessing about it is going to be a cold night and this time we'll be able to make a fire, at least sleep well. We are in a jungle in front of the beach; I saw some rocks in front of the shore. Stepping on them to watch the sunset better. Today is a sad day and to see the sunset it reminded me when I was lost in the darkness and lies, but Optimus sense into me and saved me from myself. A couple of tears fell down my cheeks, I'm becoming very human and that's a weakness I cannot afford. But after all is my root of being.

"Mid do you think we'll get together again?

"Don't know"

Her answer didn't quite feel me but at least is an answer. At nightfall we sat together at the fire. If we are to stay here for a couple of days- I lied to myself- We have to know our perimeter, so I get up.

"Mid, you stay here, be alert. I'll be right back"

"Where you going?"

"I'm going to see the place, put it that way, be back soon, stay alert"

"I'll be"

Midnight is like my sister, she is smaller than me is the sister I always wanted. She is four years younger than me, but sure knows how to give a blow and how strong. Disappeared in the thick jungle and bushes, it is certain that I have no idea where I'm going but something tells me to go around here. After walking about a half an hour I listen to the sound of smoothly falling and running water, I turn to some bushes nearby and enter a small sanctuary. The place is beautiful under the moon and stars which are reflected in the current passing. That's not all, a small waterfall with clear water. It is a place which will help us survive; during the journey back to camp I make marks to remember the way and hide them. I do not want anyone else to find it I want that to be mine. At night we put out the fire, it may not be safe after all, we sleep together, Midnight fell asleep quickly but I look at the sky, to the stars, Optimus is there among them and thinking of it I slept.

"Where am I?"

"Come down they'll find us" Alpha Trion tell me to bend along with him.

"What happens?"

"Shockwave wants the Covenant"

I look through a small hole, we're on cybertron the war, this is a dream.

"Where is it?"

"I sent it to a distant planet; you must find it, must not fall into enemy hands"

I woke up desperate and confused, was one of those dreams that Alpha Trion appears to me and tells me what to do, but there is something in me that want to go somewhere else. Lift Midnight, the sun is rising, dawn the start of another day.

"Midnight we will go to the base"

"Are you crazy, the base of the Decepticons is there, they will see us and we will be shatter in no time"

"Not up for discussion, we will go," I said as I walked towards the direction

"You had one of those dreams, right?"

"Yes, but that was not it"

We are heading to the base, the jungle doesn't seem too thick like yesterday night but sure is too quiet. The silence between us is awkward and I'm beginning to feel uncomfortable. Sometimes you have break the ice.

"Have you heard about the covenant of primus?"

"Not much, well to be exact nothing, why?"

"Because it has to do with my dream"

"Did Alpha Trion tell you to find the covenant of primus?"

"Yes"

I can hear she stop walking, but I keep up.

"Then why are we returning to base?"

I stop, she is right why am I returning to base? I know because I want to see Optimus. Because I haven't give up hope yet.

"Because of Optimus"

"I don't want to be the black cloud among the white ones, but you know that..."

"I know" I cut the sentence still I can't accept that fact. "Let's keep up"

We made a long journey until tonight that we arrive. I need to recharge

and bet Mid would like to sleep too. There's no fire tonight, tonight is the night we'll prove we are cats and cats don't need light. We sleep among the rocks for cover, if any Deceptifreak would care to patrol we'll be out of it's range. As morning comes the scent of freshness,of a new start wake me with some joy, and well Midnight she is having trouble.

"Rise and shine"

Among the wreckage we walk a long hour full of boredom and there still that awkward silence between us. The ride seems endless, until the wreckage became more, and more, this is what I use to call base. The only thing left was the Autobot insignia, which clean for view, so the Decepticons know that the fight still on.

I mix with the big stones and metal things.

"Search for anything red and blue, stay close and open your eyes"

Just behind a big amount of wreckage and a rock lay Optimus' body. Every inch of my body freeze, I hate to see him like that, this is a hard test. Facing reality is not easy, this is not easy. I kneel with my watered eyes to remove the junk onto him, a leader like him doesn't deserve this, is unfair. He was the father I never had he replaces the one who is with the cons.

"Help me move him somewhere else"

"He is heavy"

"I know, but is worth it"

"More than that"

We made it to where we sleep and bury him there. After a couple of minutes Mid ask me.

"Ready to leave?"

Sure I was going to say yes, was going, but I feel this is not over. Besides I want to go back too, so I can deliver a present to my father and the others.

With almost a smile I reply. "No"

She sighs "What now?"  
I go back with her begging me not to, she thinks the cons will spot us. But the need and the thirst to do what I have in mind are too big for even Mid to control. I know the Decepticons won't attack us they will show the little respect they have toward us, the Autobots. But me I am too mad to show respect.

"Midnight, search for useful things, see if you can find some"

"What about you?"

"I'll have something to do"

Looking for the Autobots sign I just clean. I am walking when I hear someone moaning, I'm not aware of who it is. I go for the sounds and turning...it's Wheeljack.

"Jackie?"

"Midnight what are you doing here, I told you to search for useful things"

"I know and I did it, but I can't stay alone in here so I follow you"

"Blackmist?, is that you?"

Mid is happy to see him, but me I am just thinking this may be Makeshift again. I won't risk Mid or myself; I take out one of my swords.

"Are you the real Wheeljack?"

"You ask me that seeing me like this"

"Tell me something he only knows"

"Wreckers rest only when they die and I am not ready to rest, not now after all this happening"

Lowing down my swords to help Midnight I remember about the other reason I came. Jackie is too damage to travel to our place, tonight we stay here.

"Mid,I will come back, can you carry him?"

"Yes"

I go back, this time I risk being seen by Starscream and some seekers. This won't stop me from doing what I want. I found the sign and although it's heavy I carry it to the Decepticons front door, leaving knocking the door. A vehicon came out and see the sign.

"Tell Lord Megatron about this" I am dying to laugh out loud, to see his face, and if he was like that I can't imagine Megatron. Turning to other situations.

"Wheeljack is too damage"

"I know, I'll do whatever is in my hands to help him"

Night fell and with it the stars came, we are close to the cons base and I have seen some seekers in the sky. There's no light tonight, good Midnight scavenge Ratchet's flashlight and medical stuff.

"I am no Ratchet, but I have spent enough time with to know somethings"

"I want to thank you..."

"Wreckers scream?"

"No"

"Then..."

He almost scream and Mid stop him. After I finish everything was as usual, Wheeljack is weak but he can walk and that's important.

"Are you sure Wreckers don't scream?"

"I've been through worst"

"I see, you will survive another life"

"I was saying...thank you for all of this"

"I owe you one,for saving me, let's say we are even" I turn to guard this night

"But you didn't"

I stop and look at him.

"You didn't do it because you owe me one, but because you knew"

"Knew? How can I possibly knew you were alive"

"By the same reason that make you come back, risk your life to bury Optimus there" he said signaling OP's tomb.

"Yes it was my instinct that make me came back because of him to then find you"

"The matrix, isn't it more easy if you admit it"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"It wasn't the matrix, it was me" I reflex on my action lately, I am not regretting my actions. Believe me the sign delivery I'll never regret that.

"I...I am sorry, I am just...Try to rest tomorrow there's a journey to make and it isn't from here to the corner"

I will guard for the night, now is has to be like ten or nine; let them rest three hours only. I am looking forward to a boring night, with seekers searching for the Autobots, not rare. With one sword in hand I sit on the floor, thinking; they are part of my family, speaking of which I hope my mom is alright. Maybe the night could light up a little...no I can't leave and besides I am not in the mood to remember anything or fight.

"Can't sleep?"

"I am supposed too guard us"

"Oh right, then I'll help you have fun with it"

"Don't worry I am right"

"If you said so, I though you would like to hear some music"

"I don't have my..."

"Music player, that's alright we can make some, Ratchet once tell me you sing"

"I use to"

"How about now"

"No sorry I don't offer concerts in the middle of a war"

"Come on, just a little part of any song"

This kind of embarrassing, I try to avoid the request through the rest of the night.

"Did you ever stargaze without a telescope?"

"Never needed to"

"Oh right, you have a ship or you had. Well it's great, see the stars making the sky glow, to guess the constellation's names or to find them, and never forget those that remind you those near you" I sadly smile.

"Optimus"

"Orion's belt"

"I am sorry too about him"

For a moment both of us felt connected to each other, like we have something in common. I feel something in me has something from him and he has something of my. Suddenly facing forward my eyes stayed on His. The connection stop when we hear roars coming from the cons base.

"What in the Allspark is that?"

"Shockwave experiment's no doubt and this ones sound big"

"Want to check it out?"

"Can't get involve maybe other time, let's go"

Without indecision we start the journey to return to the jungle. This will cost us time, time that can be use to search for the covenant of Primus. I know we'll recover it , know too that the cons won't be interested on it, they don't even know about it. But I won't delay anymore just one more night Alpha Trion I promise I will find it. Luckily we journey the exact number of days Mid and I did. It was night we arrive at last.

"Tonight I will guard, that is if you agree with that"

"Alright"

I agree because my special place needs a visit. I wait until Mid fell asleep; Wheeljack won't notice he is far away seated on the shore rocks. Slowly got up and sneak through the bushes, which didn't help my profile of being quiet. Still untouched; so long since I touch water, tonight will be. Without transforming, I got into the cold water of the waterfall and aquatic plants cut to use as sponge and clean the dirt of the battles fought. When I finish clean, I turn into human mode. A short black dress with long sleeves covering my body and some leggings with brown boots. This dress is very beautiful, and I wonder since when I dressed like this? I keep looking in the water, when a bush sound a bit, do not think twice is Wheeljack. I'm waiting him talk to me or say something.

"To be a Wrecker you have stealth problems"

"You think, I mean to be a cat you also have some stealth problems"

"Well the bushes are misleading besides what are you doing here you're supposed to guard"

"Yes"

"So?"

"The thing is that one of the people I am guarding, went to take a midnight bath . I can not split myself in two you know"

My anger at him stop, is right I'm wrong.

"Maybe you're right, I owe you an apology, sorry"

He extended his hand and I climbed into this. We walked to the camp where Midnight slept like this had never happened to her. I am thinking being human for a few days, I do not think it affects. I said goodnight to Jackie and I will sleep in Midnight the paw of. Getting up to watch the spectacle of colors in the sky.

"Midnight get up accompany me to get some breakfast"

"Where are you going?"

"I'll get breakfast and she will accompany me. Something else"

"Yes, where are we going?"

Jump on the back of Midnight and I answered.

"We will go to the Arctic"

"Fantastic, what we needed a cold place to freeze our servos"

For breakfast would not be bad some nuts, berries and an orange. Being human is not bad, Midnight carries me, I'm small enough to hide where I could not in robot mode. I'm glad that the deceptifreaks haven't found us; Optimus made a good decision about the place. Although I miss the others and seriously I still hate the decision taken but his choice was the best.

"Hey Midnight what you think have been those roars of the night"

"Shockwave and some new recruits, there's no doubt"

"Wow what new class of recruits"

"Now my turn to ask, what happened that night between Wheeljack and you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, what you talked or better what you two shouted"

"Not shout ... just talk"

"I love your concept of conversation"

"I know, it's complicated"

The long journey awaits us and we have to go now. Every day we climbed, crossed, all with rain and sun. Today the weather turned colder than normal I think we're very close. Today we broke the record, we arrived at daylight. We reached the Arctic.

"We arrived"

My human mode was adjusted according to the weather and that's what I wore. Guessing on the ground we are walking they are rows of underground caverns.

"Listen before throw ourselves to walk, know that there are caves where we are walking and the ceiling of these is fragile enough to break with too much weight"

"We can not fly and cross"

"I'm not telling you to fly, I'm telling you to walk with caution"

"Stealth huh, this is the perfect time to practice"

We started walking calmly without haste. My instincts rise up and I hear the small sound of ice below me. I stopped.

"Wheeljack I do not think caution will help us"

Keep walking without look at me replied "You're afraid that I win"

"It's not that" I look down and is larger the crack.

"And what is?"

"It's a major problem"

"Oh, I see, do not move"

"Really, it's the only thing you can say"

I'm paralyzed, one move and I'm falling fast.

"Your human form is not heavy, move slow"

I move one foot nothing happens, move the other and the sound strikes again. So much pressure makes the cold hot to me.

"Okay I will try to get closer"

"Wheeljack don't!"

Moved and the ice broke below me leaving me in free fall. I do not see anything around me, so calmly I'll wait the impact of the fall, when it reaches my human form lost consciousness. The smell of burning fabric wake me up, my jacket! Right away I buried my hand in the snow, looking around the only thing I see is the fire and snow. In the distance you hear a conversation I do not think they are the 'cons but I will not risk. Take out one sword and hide in the corner where the voices come. Clarifying my optics look and see that the shadows are the guys.

"Hey I see you're okay, something broke in there?"

"No, and yes I'm okay"

My robot mode saved me. The three of us sat by the fire.

"What we are looking for here, in this cold place that's such an important thing?"

For a moment let the silence sound before answering"The Covenant of Primus"

His face is a surprise to those words. He was going to say something but the same roars sounded like an echo. Still no comments put out the fire and hid the burned wood .

"How we fight? Nowhere to hide"

"I know how" I did a force field and hitting the snow, it fell over force field and covered us.

"Nice"

"Ssshhh, they are here"

"Mid is right, they're here"

"Are they gone?"

"No." That's my sister,as I said she never loses a scent.

"How about now?"

"Yes they're gone"

To tease a little I drop the snow on us.

"Hey"

We laughed quietly.

"Listen, split up, and so we will find it careful with the beasts"

"Okay …"

"What about?"

"They haven't leave"

"Wheeljack"

"What?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Point to the roof from which hung a dinosaur, one of the flying. This seems wise and stayed and surprised us, and almost he dropped on the floor was transformed. We draw our weapons.

"Do not worry, My name is Swoop"

"What do you want?"

The wall behind us and four dinosaurs breaks transformed come. One grabs Wheeljack and another Midnight and me Swoop.

"What do you want?"

"We have orders to destroy all existing Autobots"

"Who are they?"

"We are the Dinocons"

"I told you they were Decepticons"

"We are more than that"

"Enough talk, kill them"

"I think it's time you do that, you know"

"No"

"Let them kill us, you're crazy"

"Shut up"

I did my force field and cornered them. "You messed with the wrong band of Autobots"

"Who are you?"

"I am Blackmist and do not think you want to mess with me" Throw the sword and a lot of snow fell on them. " Quick will not last long divide and look for it"

They left the snow and divided to go after us. I'm being chased by a T-Rex and Swoop.

"Come on Cat is the best you got"

"Not even half prehistoric bird" Activate my Velocitronian part and ran until do not see them. Reach the end of the line where there is no exit. That is why I fell, the ice is so fragile that I can see Primus's Covenant. The only problem is that is within the ice.

"How remove it quietly?" a small connection between Alpha Trion and me.

"How about a trap" Given the solution he marched

"Sure"

The Covenant of Primus is more important than a fight with them. So I have nothing to lose, I started to hit the wall where the book. In a few minutes the T-Rex maybe that Swoop divided.

"You have no way out, give it up and I promise you a quick death"

"Oh you talk, that's all you can offer, death"

"These are orders"

"You know you're wrong, you're with the wrong team, the Decepticons never told you that, right? Shockwave never mentioned"

"How you know his name?"

"I had my experiences with him"

"Shockwave created us .."

"And he also lied"

"Sorry, interrupting the conversation, Grimlock we have orders"

"From now on I decide"

"But Megatron and Shockwave said …"

"Lies ... She knows the truth"

with my sword in hand broke the wall where the book was.

"What's that?"

"This, Grimlock, is the truth"

"Grimlock what have you found?"

I told him not betray me.

"A group of three Autobots, including a cat"

"Bring her body after finishing her"

"As you command"

He said told me to speak.

"You want it, Why don't you come by yourself"

"As you wish, finish her"

"Go"

"But you did not want to know …"

"We will meet again"

I Transform into cat and ran with book in mouth.

"Wheeljack, Midnight rise to the surface, now"

"What?"

"Go up"

I run is cold and it get's more. Climb where I fell, the same hole. The sun's rays warmed me a bit, looked up to see a sword instead of a hand, Megatron.

"Here I am ready to take it myself"

"I said it literally"

"I take it for real" he said looking at the book

"Do not think much, because it will not be"

We looked at each other angrily. A nearby explosion caused by Wheeljack caught his attention.

"I see you are not alone"

"Believe me I was never more accompanied"

So far my plan is to sink him, but if I hit the ice very strong I fall with him. Wheeljack and Midnight aim to Megatron, he is not reacting as usual, he is peaceful. Behind him the Dinocons come out from under the ice.

"Cat" Grimlock approaches with others toward Megatron.

Megatron stretched out his hand and stopped him "No... You think I do not you realize your plan," he said looking at the ground below "Which looks cold"

"I am ready to die if you acept to come along"

He laughs "You sure you can"

"Soon your reign will fall and I will be the cause. When done all I can be free at last, but in the meantime I can only hope for a promise"

"And that kind of promise is?"

"One that involves many things including this ..." kick the ice, it broke and the river completely unfroze flowing free. The water is cold and we both are caught in the current. I caught a piece of ice and climb on looking for air.

"Blackmist, are you okay?"

Before I could answer Megatron emerged from the water and sinks me with him, I then launch the book and I caught air fast in order to hold whatever comes. Apparently he wants to drown me, grabs my neck strong.

"Still have hope?"

The words were barely audible "Yes"

"Glad"

With my claws injured his face and swim to the surface where Jackie and Mid await me on the other side of the river. On the other side the Dinocons await their leader.

"If Megatron didn't kill you this cold will"

"Let's...go right...away" I said shaking

I know we won't go out of view easily, for now let's just hide in here until the Decepticons leave.

"We won't make to the vegetation without being seen by them"

"I...know...let's stay for...now"

"Go back to the caves? No uh"

"It's our only hideout here"

"There has to be some place near, but not the caves. Besides they are in that place to go to the caves we have to pass through the river"

"Right"

We observe everyplace to find cover, guess we won't have a choice. Alpha Trion could you help?

"There"

"Guys there's a storm coming"

"What we can't get stuck in this place, we'll die starting with her"

"Thank you"

"No offense"

"Let's just go there"

There a little cave that forms part of the others, it's near and we don't have to cross the river and the 'cons. It's cold and as I walk I watch that they are feeling it too.

"We are here"

"And lucky before the storm started"

"Midnight..."

"I know is my turn to guard"

I nod, she goes almost at the entrance; everything outside is barely view. All you see is the snow being carry by the wind. The cold problem was solved by many shots from Wheeljack weapons to the ice. Still Mid and him are cold, including the cat that fell in the river. I start shivering again without control.

"I don't... think that...help... much"

"Well it was worth a try" He look at me. In a couple of minutes we are both on the floor almost freeze. Midnight retreat from the entrance and sit with us.

"How about we..."

"We..."

"Go back to the caves through this paths"

"Well maybe the walk will warm up the air a little, alright" They both look at me for approval just like two little kids.

"Alright, let's go"

The storm still out there and I think the Dinocons and Megatron are gone or...dead. walked until I remembered.

"Guys, How are we going to remember the way back to the exit?"

"That's a very good question"

"And I expect a very good response"

"Well we have not given any shift to another corridor or entered another cave we went straight"

"Which means …"

"We should mark where we are" Looks a little hard, if the Decepticons are with us will know what is the output.

"How?"

"Perhaps if ..." He said drawing his weapons

"No! The Decepticons will notice if they are in here and also ..." in spite of that he fire, nothing happens.

"Seen nothing happened" suddenly there is a strange noise, it was like a humming, was the cave.

"That's nothing"

"Let us run" Pieces of ice were falling behind our steps.

"Midnight"

A large chunk of ice fell and lost sign of her. My heart started beating desperate, frightened.

"Wheeljack help me move the rocks" rocks started to remove the front, I can not lose her now. not now.

"Blackmist"

"Come help me"

"Blackmist"

"What!" Tears came out of my eyes involuntarily, know that I just lost another important person in my life. Wheeljack hug me, tell me words of consolation.

"Do not worry she's fine, rest, that she'll be here when you wake up and the storm will be gone and we can return" spent a few minutes with these came the cold again, if we stay here we die frozen.

"Wheeljack"

"I know, it is freezing, we have to move"

"I do not want to leave"

"But if we were …"

"I know, but no"

" Aaaww, You're so stubborn, heed for once in your life"

"No you heed, I'm not leaving here without being sure my sister lives. So if you want to keep walking,be my guess, but I'm not leaving" I sat on the cold ground and I started to shiver again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Look at me and apparently his heart was touched,he sits with me.

"You know what? Do not think your idea was to move to warm"

"No and what was it?"

"A big hug like this," I said, hugging him and he put his hand around my neck reaching my shoulder. We were like that for long.

"You know .."

"Ssshh" I get up.

"What happens?"

"Someone's coming" great are shadows close "The Dinocons"

"And Megatron, we're too frozen to fight"

"They will be like us, I bet"

"Uh"

"What?" said the brontosaurus "uh"

Grimlock's face of surprise gave me something to laugh about, I realized that both teams felt the same way, the other or died or left.

"Do not just stand there fulfill my orders, annihilate"

Grimlock wanted to attack Megatron but I said no secretly. Otherwise signal him to destroy the mountain of stones where Midnight is .

"What are you waiting for Dinocons, do it"

Approached, among all I achieve to locate Swoop who winked at me as a message saying they were on our side. And also made signs that was going to attack and I had to move to demolish the wall. I transformed in a cat and moved when Swoop shot some missiles at the wall. The explosion created a large cloud of smoke that covered us and helped us escape.

"Swoop, warned before making a move, we're a team"

"Midnight" whisper "Midnight"

"Blue Eyes"

"Where are you?"

"Turn around"

A piece of ice caught Midnight legs, she is holding but not much would support.

"Help me, Jackie" weighs a bit. That's my kitty strong, able to defend very

well.

"Thanks," I whispered to Grimlock

He coughs a bit and between that says "You're welcome, but the truth"

"You will know, soon"

Midnight can walk the piece of ice do not touch her, just threatening to fall on. We ran to leave behind the endless layer of snow covering this region. Ran as if an army of Decepticons persecuted us we do not rest, I especially energy use even the most sheltered inside me. We do not stop until we got to our place.

"I think I'll be removing dust from my circuits for days"

"You are not the only one"

I arrived after this, I fell on the floor.

"Black …"

"Okay just need to recharge"

"It is true, calm down"

Night came and for this I was charged. At least I was to talk with Alpha Trion, to deliver Primus's Covenant. I climbed a tree and Mid Jackie leaving at my right side. Just closed my eyes and there it was the Hall of Records, and later the office of Alpha Trion. Walk strong with book in hand, I stopped in front to think.

"I thought you would not do it"

"You sent me, why not?"

"For almost all primes are driven only by their decisions" said entering the office.

"Not all"

"Not all, Optimus is a great example of the essential leader"

Turning my head to the side I said "I'm not a Prime"

"In these times of war there are times that we it is not us those who make the decisions but others. And now being a leader is essential for your time"

"My time? What do you mean with my time"

"Orion Pax was a especial bot, since he was with me I felt it and now I talk with another bot that takes in part of his …"

"DNA does not have anything to do with my being"

"But with your character, attributes and other"

"Take it," I said leaving the book on the table.

"Not for me, not anymore ... now it belongs to leaders who need experience if that's why you do not want to accept your position yet"

"You do not understand, right? I can not be a prime, Yes I accept that I have fear, but not of dying but of being a leader"

"You do not understand, you're leading your friends, you did it in the snow and you keep doing"

Look at my hands surprised by what he said.

"You are a rare specie of bot, never seen, capable not only give a blow with a sword but with word that's what leaders do"

I wake up, and the raindrops touched my outstretched hands, which questioned the position of leadership.I jump from tree to find the othersfor that the rain became more violent. I do not understand, if I'm so brave to face the very same Megatron, why I can not lead?

"Can this be any worse?" Then a lightning fell sound followed by rain and stronger.

"Whether it may be worse"

We look around for shelter, there was a cave far but worth it.

"Far away"

"I see"

"Do not separate, rain is very strong and you can not see well"

We ran, all goes well until I happened to look to the side, Where is Midnight?

"Wheeljack"

"Midnight"we began calling.

"Here"

"To you it seems falls and falling things chase you"

"Ha, ha, ha gives no grace, there is someone here"

Wheeljack and I looked, I transform into a human and I slide in mud and he single jump.

"It Arcee,she is unconscious"

"As we, must have fallen by the rain"

"Uh what has happened?"

"You fell"

"Wheeljack? Midnight? Blackmist?"

"Yes"

"We must get out of here this is a trap"

"Who did it"

"The Predacons"

"Predacons? Who on earth is that, or them?

"No time to explain"

"The mud is falling in."

"I have an idea, Midnight help me dig a hole in that wall, you too"

"It won't hold out, is falling apart"

"Inside all"

"You have a melted wire or something, it will bury us alive"

I looked into his eyes firm and the others entered the hole, follow by him. I did a force field what keeps us safe until the rain passes and we can see how to get out of here. Mud covered the outside force field making it almost invisible.

"So how long?"

"How long what?"

"You endure without discharging your skills and getting tired"

"Endure what is necessary to make a plan"

"We have to regroup, find Optimus and the others"

"Arcee"

"I know it's suicide but if We have come here …"

"Arcee"

"What?"

"You do not know, do you?"

"Know what?"

The tragic news, and the worst I have to say.

"About Optimus"

"What about?"

"He"

"He what?" Desperate wondering, She will lose the little hope left.

"He died"

"What? It can not be" Yeah lost hope.

"The only way to save us was to destroy the base and that was his job, did not want anyone else to do"

She was shocked like me, but unlike me came out this fast.

"Then we must make a plan to do something"

"I know you want revenge, but that's not a reason to fight, is no reason Optimus would tell you if he were here he'd tell you"

"But he is not here"

"But I do, and if I'm here if you're here, he's here. He promised it and these are promises that are not easily broken"

"Okay, then we'll start by looking for the others, come together to plan something more formal with opinions and wisdom of all. But for all that we must separate"

"The only way"

"Only way"

So I think the first words in the morning will tell goodbye. Unfortunately. On other issues, Arcee is calmer, Midnight a little scared is seen on her face and Wheeljack is neutral. I have to do something to cheer, I remembered that I have the Covenant of Primus and I can look for experience or an event in the past. So I can begin with that Alpha Trion, yes I am considering my position and didn't say I accepted but I am considering.

"What happend with Jack?"

"He is save"

"How was Cybertron when there was no war?" I'll start simple

"It was nice"

"Nice, is the only thing I can say"

"That's not all, he was always moving Cybertron not think there was anyone that do anything. Caste we were divided, we all had an important job to do, like it or not we had to. Everything started, you may wonder how Optimus and Megatron were related, a gladiator and a data clerk explains much? Optimus listen about Megatron at work and decided to visit him, the thought Megatron as well. They had the same idea, nobody had names, some did not like his breed, so that wanted freedom in a way. both joined to fight for that ideal, but Megatron had other plans and that Optimus unconsciously help him was one of them. But Optimus became suspicious of him and asked for an audience with the High Council to try Megatron, he did not know that in that audience would start something big. Megatron gave the message that inspired only possession, evilness and tyranny instead of Optimus he was the opposite. And he named Prime "She told the story, until they came to the land here. I like this story, I know I know it by heart but I love when someone tells it. The rain passed and it was time to leave and say goodbye.

"We stay in touch, warn if we find someone or something happens"

She disappeared into the bushes, going forward. Wheeljack looked at me and looked at Midnight, she was a little scared. We have never been separated, Optimus knew.

"Do not worry everything will be alright" he said, I signaled that I was in charge of that situation.

"You too, take care" were last words before going to the left.

"Midnight, look at me everything will be alright understood, have to be strong, get back together as soon I promise" She nods hugs me then goes to the opposite direction of Wheeljack.

And there I am alone, I turned around and walked giving my back to Arcee. I haven't been to this part of the jungle. As I walk the though of who or what are the Predacons comes to mind. What happens if I find them? I will have the chance to fight and win or just the opposite? Happens if I never leave here? Enough, being a techno-organic included so much doubt and insecurity? I think that scares some hunters, let them come I will make them scrap. Continuing with all the stealth, few scared birds fly not far from my position. After this a few laughs and a few roaring sound, I feared the worst that laughter can not be good. The birds continue going and were becoming closer. I can not run if I do lose my stealth, I hope they do not have dogs or good sense of smell. But I will not run away if I can fight. I transformed myself into cat and climb the tree, like a hunter waiting for the first to come out.

"You see its scary face" Laughs, please scary face let not be who I think it is.

"Hahaha, yes"

"Wait"

"Yes... we are not alone here"

"Ser-Ket?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I think I see it" Shooting and knocked the tree.

I fell down and I'm expose to their vision. They began to attack me and corner me until I showed that I can also roar, pull my claws and create many wounds. Maybe not the time to fight. I ran out of their vision.

"This looks as a challenge"

"I like those"

They went behind me, I can hear their footsteps treading breaking down leaves and trees. Nothing stopped me until I fell in a net which hung from the tree.

"You think escape is that easy" With my sword cut output.

"I hope you have more lives than your sister," My sister.

With great fury I grab his neck and take him up "Do not think you'll be laughing after this"

An electric load hit me in the back and I fell to the ground, knock out.

"I thought you would need reinforcements for this Autobot"

"Stop that nonsense what do you want?"

"I have orders coming directly from Shockwave to leave this one alive"

"What? that's impossible he would have told us before sending us"

"I think he forget"

"Come lift it up" The Nemesis came into vision, is fixed and guess Shockwave is in command. Before I was gave another load push those who grabbed me and I ran to fall down a hill, every tree seemed to hit me none were avoid. When I stop I received a load.

"And stay down"

I'm tired and I do not care, do what you want. I am going to be taken to Nemesis, might not be bad to know where the Autobots are and prevent any worse. My optics are clearer and I can see the medical bay.

"Master!"

Shockwave.

"Welcome, I hope the place will bring pleasant memories"

I make an attempt to get up, but I'm immobilized is like my body weighed too much, at least I can talk.

"What do you want?"

" Relax, I did you a favor fix your wrist something that stupid doctor couldn't do"

"Be careful how you speak"

"You don't scare me cat , master after all turned out to be only a cat that meows and doesn't scratch"

"Apparently yes ,Ser-ket, it may be time to start"

They walked to a monitor, and I'm just trying to get out of here before they begin. I think I know how, I started to move until hit the ground. Ser-Ket would go where I was but Shockwave stop her. He comes to me.

"What you really want?"

"Your heart isn't that obvious. You're The ultimate weapon of the Autobots to possibly win the war. You're a danger to everyone even yourself. Megatron wants you dead but I have other plans. You are a hard one to break, but once I break you I will find all your secrets. Give up you're one of us from now on, helpless in my claws. If I get what I want I'll let Ser-Ket reprogram you, you shall live, but if not ... who knows, Ser-ket Take Charge "

No, not again I do not want to sleep, but all my "bodies" are weak. I woke up sore, everything hurt. Shockwave had to have done something in me, that's for sure. Something scares me when I can not transform, not cat nor human. If somehow that stupid Predacon and Shockwave took my organic part I will do by all possible means that they put it back in place. I do not see anyone, in fact I do not see anything there is only one monitor online and a table with a hologram of me. I got up from the operating table a little weak, I go to the monitor, I think it's interesting what the mad scientist found in me. What stuff I have in me that I don't know? Ugh but it hurts...

"What do you think?"

"If you think I broke don't be so sure about it, cuz I'm about to bust my way out in a minute"

He snorted.

"Oh my dear mist..."he try to touch me but I evict that and fell making the mad doctor see I'm weak "I did so much, much, much more than breaking you"

Before I go I'll be sure to leave my mark where I can.

"Can you imagine soldiers like you in battle, being lead by you? Of course you can't because none of Megatron's soldiers can support so savage, so humane, so powerful creature's DNA and CNA like yours"

"No then there must be someone indeed that can"

"There's the point of being unique"

"So that proves I haven't break"

"You're clever that's a fact maybe the upgrade is taking effect"

"I always was" I got up, turned and hit him. "With or without your upgrade"

Whoa! I guess I hit him so hard that even my hand hurts. I went to the computer, destroy all record of wisdom about each of us. Delete. Any study of me, delete. What is this? prime target? Prime? The same, our leader, can not be if he was under ... Stupid they have no respect. If it is true that Prime is here then I'll must look for him and revive him with The Matrix. With this sacrifice I know I lose my powers but he did it for us and with that my sacrifice is small. What is this other stuff? Shockwave took my velocitronian part, no matter will work without it.

"It is a pleasure" Shockwave is on the floor I head for the door. The door opens and I hid beside this.

"Master" Ser-Ket loads and places him on the table where I was.

This is my moment to leave the room. Scrap, the door opens and by this Megatron comes with an anger mixed by confusion. It seems that the leader is somewhat confused and uncertain about his right hand, Shockwave.

A little scared I hid where it's darker near the large metal door.

"Ser-Ket, what is happening here?"

"Nothing that can not be controlled ... Lord Megatron"

"Explain yourself"

"It's just an experiment that got out of control, but we think it is not out of the ship"

"You think"

"We know"

Both looked with disdain. It's like Ser-Ket hated Megatron as much as Megatron hates me.

"What's wrong with Shockwave?"

"The experiment caused Shockwave a collision, but in a few minutes he will stand"

Megatron turned around and heading for the door, he stop to watch the place where I am.

"Is there a problem, Lord Megatron?"

"Nothing that can not be controlled, right? Predacons I command you to seek every corner of the ship and find Shockwave's experiment , as well as you Dinocons"

"Lord Megatron is not necessary"

"You think I haven't realize that the experiment is Blackmist. I think it got out of hand, Predacon"

Ser-Ket face was of awe think someone underestimate the intelligence of the beast. At that moment the door opened again scrap is Soundwave.

"What is it? Soundwave reports say that your experiment is here .. in this very room " That,here, made my heart race.

With their weapons in the hands looked around to see if they found me.

"Soundwave scan the room"

"Needless" Megatron took me off guard and with his fusion cannon shot. I went through the wall and end in the rubble, I woke before Megatron and the others could get out through the hole that I did. It is not that leaders run but right now I have no choice. As I painfully run I collided with Knock out and both fall to the ground separated, then I stand up and kept running. I have to hide, maybe this room might help me. Is dark Maybe I should turn on a light, or maybe Soundwave discover I probably did. Out of nowhere my chest is filled with a blue light and with it my body, as if I were a flashlight or lighthouse, the light emanated from my chest. With this energy apparently I turn on a monitor. Approaching it I realized that's Cybertronian, I mean not my language. Barely read the Covenant of Primus. But if I understand it well, the Allspark.

"What's that? Oh this word can't be Megatron's plans. Wait this is something new, this is a new story" As I walked backwards collision with something or someone. When I turn the computer is telling the truth, Optimus unearthed and brought here.

"I'm so sorry, I wish you were not here and you know that it pains me to see you laying here"

Okay now I have to search for information that our enemies have about us and get out of here. The only thing, a map, apparently in some unexplained way each Autobot has a tracker that appears in the map. I hear some footsteps near, I have to move. Leaving the door open, I get hit which pulled me away. The Dinocons.

"Sorry"

"Do not worry"

"Come up, you gotta get out of here and look for your team in danger"

"We will guide you to the exit. When you leave the Predacons have decided to help us but we can not go yet"

"We have to pretend that we are on their side until the battle"

"The Predacons shall find you soon. There is a problem all Predacons except Ser-Ket"

"She knows that the Predacons are traitors, fast through here"

"What does your map says?"

"That there is a close Autobot"

"Then you fly"

"Fly?Are you crazy I can not fly" I only fly once and that's it.

"I'll take you down, if we encountered cons we'll make it look as if you had fell. You fall and Swoop will help you go down"

"Now you run here they come, is a pursuit"

I run and step on the side of the hunting party. I ran just like Dinocons said, until I reach the hangar. Where I manually opened the door and look down. It's a hard fall and more if the ship is going fast. Flipping I look both ways "surrounded" Grimlock hit me and I rolled grabbing the door. This simulation is going too far. Grimlock winked.

"Goodbye Kitty" Floating in the air. I was like a falling meteorite in the atmosphere. I think I have been fooled, but I feel something that grab me make my suicide fall become an enjoyable trip.

"Thanks"

"No matter Blackmist you must put them back together Megatron has to fall"

Having said that he flew until I lost sight. When I look around me is our base in the jungle. This is a time to think and what better place than my favorite spot. Arriving fell down near the water.

"Stupid operation of Shockwave" I crawl to the water; the reflection where I see the full moon, that moon reminded me when we were caught and sank the Nemesis. When all was well. My face really shine when I heard that familiar voice.

"Are you okay?"

I forgot that I had surgery by force and gave a big hug to Wheeljack. At that moment I transport all the times I gave a hug to Optimus who was always a father to me.

"Yes I'm fine and you've seen someone"

"No, I lost contact with Arcee, Midnight and you. So I went back to see if anyone remained here"

When the hug ended I lost my balance. Just as I was about to fall Wheeljack grabbed me and we both approach and feel the same connection of that time. This lasted more. That night for the first time I slept like I was in my mother's arms, slept quiet for the first time in this war period.

"Wake up" whispered Wheeljack

"Leave me, I have not slept for a week or more. Know what happens to humans when they are not sleeping, you have no idea what could happen"

"They get angry?"

"Besides that," I turned around and when I was grabbing sleep, I listen to that voice.

"Wake up there is something out there can be one of us"

"Go and look for it then"

"Get up now or Blackmist believe me I can throw you into the water if that's what you want"

I got up. "Ok now what says your map?"

"Someone's there ,right Ratchet?"

"When humans are restless, can have serious consequences such as memory loss or thoughts of persecution, true Blackmist" came out of where he was and is with us.

"I'm glad to see you"

"So now you play the leader"

"Say someone named me, someone you may know from the past"

"Interesting and what's your plan?"

"Until now find them all before it's too late to plan an attack on Megatron, I have a good feeling that this attack will do very well"

"Know anything about the others?" We talked while I headed for the nearest Autobot according to the map. Hoping we get there first.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Actually we were three and then four when we found Arcee then split up to look for others, it was supposed that we were going to keep in touch but we lost contact. Only thing I can say is that when I was captured …"

"Captured?" They said both stunned

"Yeah, the only thing I figured is that Shockwave with Knock out run the Nemesis. While Megatron is staying away from getting his hands dirty in his fortress with Starscream and Soundwave"

"And you know where you're going?"

"When I was up there I received help from Dinocons …"

"Dinocons?"

"The Dinocons, Robot dinosaurs are led by a Tyrannosaurus, a total of five"

"And you know that because?"

"We had a meeting but they are on our side"

"Retrieve a map that contained the location of all Autobots including me, somehow sniffers where planted in us but they do not have it all about us. I delete any data on the database for the computers we don't exist. Another thing unfortunately Optimus...died and decepticons have his body "

"I know that part, but what for they wanted his body?"

"Parts, THE MATRIX .."

"Never was extracted from him"

"Why you have not found the others?"

"It's not easy every time I approach one it goes further"

"Paranoia, with this situation anyone would suffer it"

Making Ratchet aware of the situation lasted all the road to the nearest Autobot, Smokescreen. We crossed in and out of the jungle and entered a desert type place but with some vegetation.

"Here it is?"

"Here it is, he is more forward as always moving away"

"Let's do something"

"I will try to contact him, Wheeljack wanted stealth, this could be your chance go behind him carefully"

"Smokescreen do you copy is Blackmist we are near your position do you copy"

"There is interference, I can not get to him, you read me Wheeljack"

"Yes clarity Guaranteed"

"You can go after him there's no contact so be careful"

"Affirmative"

Ratchet and I wait, as we talked about what happened and what we thought might happen, neither plan, strategies I knew would come to his mind. I agree that Ratchet is not what it seems.

"Where are they? is assumed that both were to be here in a while"

"Unless Smokescreen is so difficult to reason, I say that Jackie has problems"

"We must go, What says your map?"

"They are together but moving"

"This is not right, let's go"

On the way we enter the desert;it's night and it's a little cold.

"Since when do you care about Wheeljack?"

"I do not care"

"I can see from afar, I'm a doctor recognize your behavior as if I had assembled you"

"Okay, it's a friendship we care our backs as brothers and we defend ourselves not only with swords but also with words"

"Wise words" I look at him weird "Megatron speaks like Optimus well the only thing is that Megatron's word are empty and Optimus' …"

"Full of wisdom"

"Exactly"

Being behind Ratchet means that each branch moves that hit me. After receiving the last blow I decided to climb to higher ground. Trees branches, I will continue jumping from one branch to another. Ratchet from up here looks small. At one point I turned to my left and see a giant shadow the size of a bot. The memory that Predacons would help me came to mind, maybe it's one of them. I moved on to stop when Ratchet did; air strike and down to earth. Behind the bushes we could see the Vehicons shooting at Wheeljack and Smokescreen and some Predacons, some not all, many are scattered.

"This does not look good"

"They are on our side"

"How do you know?"

"I was told before the Dinocons help me escape. We must help"

"We will help just because they are helping and because we need more bots for the plan, but I do not trust them"

We came out of the bushes to the fight; Ratchet swords is like me. The only thing mine are bigger and have tried many things recently, not that I don't believe that Ratchet never fought. Unlike I trust that he knows what he does and how to fight. I transformed into the black cat, as always thought my claws and teeth are the best weapons. With my upper teeth I can bite down with the lower ones make it hurt, but I've never said that when I do it I drink a little energon. Hop on Vehicons who are now my victims, and I do that maneuver. In this form I work as Ravage, defend well like him . Drop down the Vehicons and several Predacons end the job for me, the last Vehicon ran and I went after him, but noted that one of the Predacons like a tiger going after him too. It was a race who arrived first annihilated the Vehicon, will be me. I step forward with all my might . When I heard the Predacon was coming moved away and follow up to the Vehicon, take him down to the ground biting his neck. For when the Predacon came opened his mouth and his eyes were surprised to see my mouth with energon.

"And I had no thought like this one about the Autobot"

I pass by saying "You thought wrong, I am not what you thought Tiger"

"Rampage, I... am Rampage"

"Then I am not what I you thought Rampage" Run until arriving with the others. I transform like the others.

" Your partner Rampage sympathize me"

They looked at their faces stunned by the news. "What? it seems like I've tell a surprise"

"You did"

"Rampage is always in a constant rage against everything and everyone"

"We do not know how to calm him"

"Try to use something more ...humane "

"What could humans probably offer us?"

"More than you expect" Turning glancing at them I make my eyes change from constant blue to the organic brown.

"What rumor you heard that make you change sides?"

"We did it because we wanted"

"I don't believe a word you said"

"Listen, you..."

"Me neither, but we need more bots and they can help us"

"I still do not believe"

"Come on what could go wrong" Talk too fast over the next few days was a constant battle between Ratchet and the Predacons' leader. Definitely did not get along. Today something has to change we approach the meeting point of another bot. On the way Wheeljack leaves Smokescreen with the fight between the two bots and joins me in front. I just try to remain calm, I do not really know what to do when I find everyone , I just talk of a plan but the only thing I think about is beating Megatron, revive Optimus and live quietly with my mother's all. No lie I'm a little lost, confused and frightened, not by the thought of confronting Megatron, but something worse that even I do not know.

"How can you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How are you so calm while there is a war behind you"

I smiled and answered "It is some practice, but I'm not quite right. Wait a minute"

My face changed from a smile to anger. All stopped except Ratchet and the leader who continued fighting. I went to the leader.

"Hey!"

"Thanks" said Smokescreen

"Yes you, what did you do to my sister?" He stay silent and the eagle was about to defend. "Answer"

"I think you should answer" someone whispered

There was silence, took a few steps and taking my sword pointed at his neck ask again. "Where is my sister?"

This time I was impatient and take other steps there he answered "Never found her, it was just a trap. Megatron said you would fall"

"And I did, Open your eyes we are close and by the Allspark stop the arguing" I said continuing with Wheeljack by my side.

"She's fine"

"Supposedly" To my mind came the memory of my sister,

"Hey, you cat"

"What is wrong with asking names instead there's that hey word" Wheeljack whispered complaining to make me laugh.

"We go forward"

"I guess" and running all of them disappeared.

"Really I'm very grateful you accepted"

"I know, continue"

"I do not trust them"

"We know," We said all at once. There is a familiar smell in the air is the same as my human scent, perfume. I can not believe this is, it has to be. Who else would have my own perfume and would be in this place. Besides the map says someone is nearby so there is a possibility that it is a joke or trap or is it for real.

"Guys there's someone nearby, can be Midnight be alert I know the idea of separating is horrible but it will be easier"

"Maybe we don't have to separate, choose a partner"

"Better, Ratchet and Smokescreen, Wheeljack and me"

"What do you think were Megatron's plans with the Predacons"

"Terrorizing humanity to the point of controlling the planet and kill everyone who gets in the way, starting with us"

"Good hypothesis"

"You know I think those Predacons are hiding something"

"They want to eat us alive? Yes you can tell"

"No, that also may be true. They have a big secret they do not want to share with us. Perhaps they were sent by Megatron"

"For what?"

"For what Megatron wants me dead or alive?"

"Because you have the matrix and he wishes to be prime"

"No, there's something that he knows about me that I am not aware. The last time I was in the Nemesis I read about the Allspark"

"Whoa, wait you say you read about the Allspark in the Nemesis?"

"Yes"

"Then there really is something that we are losing sight of, there is a missing piece"

"And is linked to the Predacons and the Allspark"

While our search for answers and conclusions the sound of a fight was taking place around us. I stop.

"I hear it can also be the friend we seek or Ratchet fighting the Predacon again"

"Humorous"

"In situations like this yes. After you"

We pass the bushes and found someone that we never thought to find.

"Optimus?" Wheeljack and I said stunned.

"Optimus is that you" I can notice he is a little distracted, out of sky, is as if it isn't himself. When he moved ... Midnight. When I approached he was defensive, with his weapons in hand. "Blackie, it is not him"

"But that's her"

"Look at their eyes, they see you as prey, is not them, slowly come back here"

With doubts and questions and pain in my heart, I listen and follow the mandates of Wheeljack. Both of them ran after us. This is weird, they act like animals, must be Shockwave

"What do we do?" we reach the end of the road, to the great waterfall.

"It's more beautiful down there or up here?"

"Wheeljack look, their eyes. They haven't been corrupted by dark energon, is like a virus they are not Terrorcons, they are alive"

"Down looks better, jump!"

We fell for the water carried us with the current. By getting our heads out of the water we look at the top of the waterfall. They stood there looking at us, until they left as if someone had called.

"Ratchet, you hear me?"

"Yes, what is your status?"

"Wet but alive, we need you to come to our coordinates"

"We'll be right there"

Leaving known hands helped us out of the water better. Arcee, Mirage and Bumblebee. I'm so glad to see them.

"You found us fast"

"Where's Bulkhead?"

"I do not find him, I am concerned, the kids are with him"

"You mean Jack, Miko and Raf?"

"Yes"

"Maybe they are in Jasper"

"Maybe"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Hopefully, he'll be fine"

"Certainly we can not delay the plan, we must begin now"

"So what you are we waiting for" Ratchet said enthusiastically.

All around me I can see that everyone wants to give a big blow to Megatron and his army but this must be thought. Megatron is not easy to kill or cause to be rendered, and the wars against the Autobots and Optimus prove it. He himself said it.

"Swoop"

"What's up?"

"I need information, on how to enter the fortress?"

"Simple is an entry which we Dinocons monitor we can get you in through there, with caution"

"Counting on you"

After several hours of training together and planning came to this plan. We expect this surrounded by guards; Swoop has spoken about that inning and with their help, we can cross half fortress without Megatron or someone else noticing . The idea of letting us capture is unsuccessful, since all Autobot will be shot at sight. According to Swoop and Snarl exists a computer that can disable the defense system along with other things. That in addition to that problem, there is another one I called Shockwave. Nobody said what we wanted was easy, but is difficult because that's why we fight for. After training and memorize my part of the plan decided to rest, after many attempts in reserving energy is still running low and besides I need to talk to Alpha Trion. Climb a tree nearby and only ensure that Wheeljack knew where I was. I waited in front of Alpha Trion's office. I've never been to this part previously , it seems that there is something important today. At last we met and both entered, today I'm going straight to the point.

"Here is I don't want that" I put it on his desk. The Covenant of Primus.

"That is not for me, I already tell you that"

" You made me go out to the Arctic where I almost died in a storm. To meet Arcee and what happened just happened, until now. And you tell me that you do not want it, again I don't need it"

"If you had not done that, nothing of this would be happening"

"Good point but with all that Midnight is a Decepticon, and Optimus is not a Terrorcon, but like me feels totally lost"

"You say that nobody said what we wanted would be easy, but it is difficult because we fought for it. It is now crucial that you feel all that and more now that I know more about you"

"What do you mean know more about me, I thought you knew"

"Yes, but there are new things Annaih. As that secret that was kept in between Optimus and me " This I don't like it and I can not break the link, that scares me. "Blackmist not only you have what's left of the matrix but that was just a lie"

"A lie? To fool whom?"

"A lie to fool Megatron and those who knew your secret and have fought and failed for it"

"Speak up"

"You are the Allspark"

So that was the link. So was the urgency of Megatron and Shockwave.

"They say"

"You always were and never anyone knew but us"

"And what about those who" fought for me "what happened?"

"They fell for their pride. Acknowledge that. But Megatron is not a fool and I will take extra measures"

"Define extra measures"

"I'll Lock you in this dream until the Autobots, fight and win the battle. While you aren't in your body the Allspark does not work"

"What! No. .. if I can not be there who will do my part"

"It's done, for your sake and that of the planet"

I will never accomplish save Midnight and Optimus if I'm caught in a dream.

"How I will defend myself if the Decepticons find me?"

"They will not"

"You do not know"

"It is difficult but as a leader you must understand what is best. Everyone sacrifice something, and now it's your turn"

"Alpha Trion if I stay here I can't help Optimus get out of the mess in which he is, should I leave him alone. I want to lead the Autobots to take Megaron to Primus justice"

"Wise words, but they aren't convincing me"

From where I am I can hear and see what happens but I can not do anything.

"Blackmist, wake up, Blackie. Ratchet!"

"By the Allspark Wheeljack what's with the screams"

"Blackmist isn't waking up"

Ratchet check my body and came to the conclusion that I'm not there, that there's no one home.

"Ratchet, Arcee, Wheeljack someone"

"They can not hear you, you're not there"

"Well if I was I think everything would be easier"

"What we want is never easy"

Frustrated by use of my own words against me I sat on the floor. As I thought about how I could do something to get out. I spent hours thinking and thinking, to look to where my body is already a new day, the day of battle.

"We can not leave her here"

"We'll have to do it, we can not wait, she will be fine here. As she said we cannot delay the plan"

"Thanks Alpha Trion"

"You will thank me later"

"I will not" Whisper

When I go back to my corner, the Great Solus Prime before me, I'm shocked. Then I stood up.

"Alpha Trion, Blackmist is right, you can not shut her down. Because without the Allspark the Autobots may not bring Megatron to Primus justice and you better than anyone know that"

"But if she goes outside Solus,she runs the risk of falling into Megatron's plans, and you know that those are black waters which is not easy to leave"

"Maybe for you and me is not, but she has done it before and now she can do better"

"Okay," said it Alpha Trion frustrated and I with joy and respect I address Solus.

"Thanks"

"No, thanks to you for showing your soldiers to fight for our goals while knowing that is not easy, if we get there. You have my most sincere respect, You won't be alone I'll call the other Primes know that Megatron will be severely punished"

"I know"

I got up and ran transforming to my goal : the fortress of Megatron. I run with all my might. On my way out of nowhere the web of Tarantula target me.

"Ha and my superiors thought would be impossible"

"Nobody tell you to stop hoping web-head"

"Fool your plans to enter the fortress were discovered and I guess your friends were captured and executed. Such alone kitten"

"Never bet on it"

"Well, believe it's starting, and I guess Predaking is also teaching humans their new governor"

"Who's Predaking?"

"Oh what a fool little kitten you are, the Predacons were one giantic bot,made by Shockwave"

"Tarantula have you found the Allspark?"

"Yes my liege"

"The groundbridge is opening"

My fight for the right to be free intensifies here and now.

"You want to deliver me, then come"

"You know you are helpless in my web"

My claws cut the part of my hands and before he knew it I was out and ready to fight.

"Terrify?"

"Ha, of you never been"

"Good cause fear is going to be my weapon"

The Allspark acted on him, leaving his fear to effect. When I finish, I enter the groundbrigde fearless encountering myself with Megatron.

"Welcome to my fortress, Blackmist"

My friends weren't captured and Megatron do not know they're here. That gives me time. Grimlock got near me "grabbing" my shoulders.

"They are in" he whisper.

"Choose your words carefully"

"Ha, Relax my intentions are not to scare you on contrary you should get used to the place because as they serve our cause same you, but in a different way. Shockwave is the CryoStasis Camera is ready?"

"Yes my Lord"

"Then the patient is all yours"

"Psycho"I whispered

Shockwave came to me and in the way he spoke of the "wonders" that would make out of me; Grimlock whisper that Predaking is terrorizing the city and human agent with Bulkhead are helping with the situation. And when the others come up I'll be here in Cryo-stasis but that his team will do everything possible to stop it. Also on the way I saw Solus in front of the camera door and telling me to be calm. Predaking must be the secret they were hiding.

"Sweet dreams"

"I slept enough"

Inside the chamber the temperature dropped rapidly and I can see that every time I breath little white clouds came out. I have to continue with the plan, but now seek a distraction is a priority. I go along with Grimlock ,Swoop and Snarl rebelled against Shockwave and fighting to keep the promise to get me out of here. But knowing Shockwave knows all Dinocons weak points, we must have faith, right? And that's my hope, Shockwave use an EMP these fell.

"Who else you expect?

I motioned that I did not know. The surprises do not stop Slag and Sludge enter through the door alarmed Shockwave and Ser-Ket points to them.

"Master, what happens?"

Shockwave and Ser-Ket still point, I can see that slowly Shockwave takes the EMP.

"Careful he has an E.M.P!" he shoots but fails

"I assume that you were already frozen"

"I guess I have nine lives after all"

"Well this one is almost over"

"Let's get this over with" I became a human and really freeze. I will wait get me out of here, I have that, or else I'm dead and backward in the plan. I do not want to break the camera I have plans for it.

"Master, completed"

"A piece of art, not as I expected but it is something to be admired. Get her out if we want to surprise Megatron"

You fell into my trap. Immediately I am in the hands of Ser-Ket breaking ice transforming and being free.

"From girl to girl, beast to beast. I think it's the perfect time"

"I could never be more secure Ser-Ket"

She turned into a dragon and I stayed just pulling my swords willing fight. I only got this opportunity and the time is just. No worries I have it worked out. I think the Cryostasis camera will serve the dragon, while Slag and Sludge distracted Shockwave long enough for others to rise. During our perfect time,I remembered the electricity, immediately I throw her through the room to the other fight. According to the AllSpark I detect the energy of each bot. Ser-Ket got up angry, her energy flows through the hatred toward the Autobots, and running full force towards my direction. During this time of war I learned that patience is a vital virtue, while Ser-Ket runs towards me I wait in the same place. Approaches, is aproching and ... an old children trick carried Ser-Ket on a free tour to the frozen world of Cryostasis science.

"Done, Cryostasis activated"

"It's good but a little hand will be very helpful"

"Go, we will handle him"

Outside the room Swoop led me to where my friends supposed to be. But nothing is easy and the problem I find started with star and ended with Scream.

"The problems just can't go to someone else?"

"Thanks"

"I wasn't talking to you"

"Surrender, and I promise that death will not last"

Swoop and I looked and we agreed that he fly and you fly, both face. Transforming into the black cat ran passing under aerial fight Swoop and Starscream have. I think it's me against the world ... and time. Getting to where my friends are supposed to be, but just for the fun of adding bad news, not all but many are trapped. While Megatron gives that notice of the same length, it seems political discourse always the same reason, I feel a hand touch my shoulder. Flip and drawing my sword the stranger who happened to be my partner, Wheeljack.

"Easy, is part of the plan"

"Sure?"

"That capture so that you give me the necklace. The priority is that we must help Optimus"

"And then?"

"You do not remember"

"Maybe a little ... nothing ... definitely nothing"

"How thoughtful and now how is this supposed to go well"

"Hey relax the plan is not lost we can do is Optimus first, and I think that distractions have not finished in this day"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"What distraction?"

Looked at him with the face of those who think he will.

"Ouch, You are evil"

"Sorry"

I became human and move through the shadows to were stand who we used to call Optimus Prime.

"My plans are simple …"

"That simple? Say is to verify they are not so simple"

"Wheeljack"

Go on, go.

"The same, Megatron, I see you have not changed since our last meeting, in the Arctic"

Vehicons approached the Autobot and point at him; Wheeljack take out one of his famous bombs.

"We all live for the saying, we live or die together, which do you prefer?"

Jackie is fine except that I wonder how I will ... the legs. The necklace, I'll put it on his feet and from there began the transformation, for when Megatron realize I'll be there to prevent interference and Jackie liberate others. One ... two ... three, ran and hiding in his feet reach Optimus, without touching or cause to feel my presence put the necklace on his foot. Now I have to wait for Megatron react and if it does after it ends better.

"You decide"

They keep talking, and all that I see Midnight between she's my sister and a problem now. My sister never forgets a smell and that is problematic, what good is that Optimus is not fighting with the matrix. Come on, Wheeljack continue with that. Maybe I can do something while the process end .Megatron looking all sides for something, and I do not doubt that it's me.

"What did you lose?"

"Do not take me for a fool wherever you are is the Allspark"

"Forget that piece I thought the inexhaustible energon was a piece of ice"

"Optimus" I heard him whisper.

Megatron headed for Optimus who was not that far. I hid behind the huge bot foot , waiting for the perfect moment. Megatron turns when I transform take my sword and point towards him.

"You fell"

"You think"

Autobots instantly disappeared and cons around us fell one by one. Each bot pointed to Megatron. They were holograms, cool.

"You think it's too late?"

"For what?"

"Stop Processing"

The process. Turning Soundwave I observe that somehow he interferes with the process of the matrix. Before I can get there a light starts glowing great OP's chest. Blinding everyone around including Soundwave.

"Megatron your days are over chaos"

I'm glad of the voice, and actually gave me a reason to fight.

"Funny you'd say that, because it is what you said before you were Orion Pax and so far has never been made" Soundwave attempt to annihilate OP, but what for putting his hands on his tentacles and pushing, and I can hear that the Autobots have their hands full as well. From behind Megatron grabs one of my hands and threw me away. No, I'm human and bad news are that Megatron more and more is coming. This runs and try step on me. That achievement did not transform me. Just roll each time he try. Until finally achieve it and hitting his leg he fall. I get up, Optimus has to know what happens in Jasper. But as always avoiding the good news Megatron grabs my ankle and pulled me down.

"Too bad ... you could be a great weapon"

"Unfortunately I am not an object"

"Yes you are, Optimus never told you? They only pretend be your comrades so you do not leave. You will never fit between them because they never accepted. But I can offer you something better, accept or not accept your mind belongs to me "

"Maybe, but my heart will never"

"Would you like to know what your human friends and Bulkhead are doing in Jasper?"

"Saving it from Predaking"

"Dear there is no such Jasper, Nevada just Darkmount"

With that grabbed me and with all his strength push me to a glass window which nearly broke.

"You're a fool to think you can save someone that can't even save you and once more you fight for the failure that won't turn around to look at you"

"You have no idea what it is …"

"Be you? You're Wrong... I have all the ideas is you who doesn' t know what is to be me and if you knew you would realize that we are the same"

"No you're wrong, I have nothing from you"

"Your father told me every detail of what you are?"

Stop treating me like an object.

"He said you were never reasonable, said ... why don't you hear him?"

My "dad" appeared as if controlled and make his way up in front of me, Megatron pushed him and the glass behind broke, I achieved to grab the edge and grab my dad.

"Why, why why!"

"'Because of you"

For me?

"Don't you know how much I love you? And always will, but now you must save your leader"

You love me? If he only knew how much time I have waited to hear that. I'm impress.

"No, you can come with me ... we can do it"

"No this is and always has been your mission, since I saw you I knew you were special and here is your specialty, let me go"

and so he let go, I can not, not now.

"No"

"Do it"

"No" is getting very heavy ... I can not ... resist ... much ... I have to ... NO! So he vanished.

"Why? Argh!" Come back, come back .. You have to go back cuz if you don't Blackmist everything you have fought for,will be lost. Megatron if you thought I didn't take this seriously, wrong. Getting up I go to the leader of deception, until here you came, everything ends here. Megatron and Optimus fight like only brothers would and sorry for interrupting.

"This is not your fight...Blackmist"

"With all due respect OP, became my battle when I got pulled into it," just as the sword crossed, I also cross and grabbing Megatron in the process. I have a lot of anger, my body was lit in blue flames and separated from the fight Megatron was surprised to see me.

"Believe me I've never been more sure that today justice will come upon you"

"If he hasn't done it what makes you think you will?"

"It's just that I'm not alone"

He look at the Autobots. "They also have tried"

"Can't you see beyond, I am not alone because they are with me"

At once thirteen pair of blue eyes like my flames came out of view. Megatron was surprised again. Surprisingly I walk and touching him we tele-transported to what used to be and is destroyed Jasper by Darkmount.

"Scared?"

"By a pair of eyes, your flames, and tele-transportation? Not enough to beat me"

"Who said it was our goal to beat you"

Megatron looked around confused.

"You're not strong enough for us"

"Who are you!"

"Who are you?"

"You do not belong here"

"Get out of my Head!"

Megatron began shooting where I used to be. By the time the smoke cleared the thirteen primes were standing there, Megatron attempts retreat but there I am. Then the primes were united in one and I made the around become a council. Megatron kept looking around confused.

"Megatron your actions, everything you've done will be judged and punished severely"

"Who are you to do it?, And also if I die others will rise for me, I will not be ignored or denied"

"Nobody told you what's going to happened and believe me I expect anything more than pure cruelty" Megatron's eyes were opened

"Megatron, you will be disconnected and imprisoned in Primus prison, back on Cybertron. For an undefined time"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Before I go, I want to inform you that your friends are not here, if you already noticed"

"Predaking" Whisper

Megatron laughed his last laugh before the council scene disappeared and along with Megatron the Primes. If Bulkhead and others are not here then where? The groundbridge appear and the unknown bot came with Arcee, Wheeljack and Bumblebee. No Optimus.

"Where is Optimus?"

"There was a confusion, soldier, one of the forms of life on this planet helped me ..." I looked him and looked at Arcee, she beckoned that would explain it later. "Decepticons came to me first and I was disguised as Optimus, helplessly. Thanks, but I think this is not for me"

"We must go back, this place has radioactivity" as we entered the groundbridge, analize, if Jasper is empty and there is no sign that there is no one, then that means people were evacuated and then they are somewhere, and Predaking knows where, so as Soundwave. When completely enter I headed to Shockwave, in his laboratory where Dinocons leave.

"Do not tell me we missed a lot of action?"

"There are still Decepticons' blockade"

"That is our calling"

"Come with me Swoop"

"Afraid"

"No"

Shockwave looked like a sculpture of ice frozen to his shoulders, unable to move only look around.

"I knew you'd come back, after all you obey only one person"

"Surely not you, listen, where is Predaking?"

"I do not know, since the beast became aware and started thinking temporarily lost control, but one thing is clear only lives to hunt you. Now Tell me what do you intend to do with the prisoners"

"Justice just with that I answer the question, now, where's Predaking?"

"I think Soundwave has an idea"

"Or maybe Swoop has better one, do it" Swoop grabbing the cortical spychpatch connect Shockwave and then me. I know where the dragon goes. Disconnected without giving details ran into the main room, I opened a groundbridge and told the others to leave with Ultra Magnus, and Dinocons with me. Leaving saw the picture, we can not let the people of Jasper fade away.

"Now what?"

"We must bring these people away from here, Snarl, Sludge Make it, Grimlock, Slag attack it as much as you can until Ultra Magnus arrived. Swoop help me clear the area and create a safe place for humans to take refuge"

Predaking is not easy and now less that he is aware our every move against him, this is now can transform not only into a bot but into a giant dragon. Swoop and I grabbed what we could, while Swoop understood and looked the humans , he had compassion, saw them frightened, in fear of losing their planet with an unknown race of giant robots. From his mouth came calm words, his vision was filtered in the young children and the biggest protected them without knowing who they were. I think the warmest words I heard during my time with him were these.

"Calm will be fine, at no cost we will help your planet from falling into enemy hands .We Help"

I was shocked I had never heard a bot that had only seen a human and was not common, and spoke so calm. Returning from an unforgettable moment. Out of nowhere a downpour fell on us, the water ran down on us as if we were a giant metal roof alive.

"We look like metal puppets"

"Metal, that's what attracts lightning, if can wait long enough a thunderstorm shall occur and this creates an electromagnetic pulse for the electric shock to occur"

"A lot of science, just to tell me, what this has to do with Predaking and save your world?"

"The lightning is an electrical discharge created by a magnetic pulse during a storm if we wait for this to happen we can draw one here, the metal. That way Predaking can not fly to the heights, if he does he'll receive discharges and have to stay near the mud"

"As we know that this will happen...when"

"A flash in the sky. Just keep shooting when you see a flash in the sky and a line that appears from the sky that's lightning"

While the Dinocons shot at the creature, Ultra Magnus arrived with reinforcements. All but Ratchet, Mirage and Smokescreen. Smokescreen? missing a crucial battle? He must have a screw servo or something worse. It is almost incredible, but why? Anyway I must concentrate in the flash but I gave that task to Swoop, who I don't think he find the streak that split the sky in two enthusiastic. What I am concerned or rather worried about is OP, I fear the worst for my dear friend. Rampage! another plan.

"Blackie!"

"Now wait for him" everything went silent only heard raindrops falling and sighs we gave. Until the great beast fell from the sky without moving, in the same position.

"You were right"

"This is not over"

Predaking suddenly stood up, we started shooting constantly. Giving everything we had. Until I form my plan. If the most ignorant of us manages to upset Rampage may alarm him and want to leave, do it himself. Then others will be dismantled leaving only beasts to fight with.

"Ok, guys I have a plan, but for that I need Smokescreen"

The groundbridge was opened and a race car came with two eighty-three in each door. "What do I do"

"Simple, only anger the beast"

Smokescreen optics widened and began to distract it looking at it unsafe. Smokescreen this little pal is weird, concerned ,anxious and hiding something from everyone especially me.

"Blackmist, like when these discharges stop"

"They do not stop until the rain does"

"They last long, soldier"

"Go to the Commander' ship"

"What? No we have to stop it, or it will cause terror in the world and carry Megatron to justice will be nothing compared to what this beast can do"

"So plan B. Ratchet you find the controls?"

"Yeah, just say the word"

"Then ... Now"

"Takes time making it but it will, while all shall have a certain distance"

"Understood, Okay everyone must leave now, Ratchet shoots from Darkmount we must get all out and this place will be worse than it is"

"Forget it come now Smokescreen"

"I would if I could, but I am in a problem"

"I'll get it" No I do but ... "Hey you beast ... come here ... do not like to play with the kitten ... follow me if you can keep it up" I run "Run, go Smokescreen" the beast turned again to Smokescreen but my calls make it spin to what was most interesting, me.

"We thought we could trust you, but we were wrong to think that the animals understand each other"

"Now Ratchet"

"But you are there"

"Do it, trust me do it"

"I know I will regret this ... but"

Ratchet shot and everything went black cloud and the Predacons just a couple of ashes that eventually the wind would blown them away. Reflexes are just my eyes closed, but when opened I met someone.

"Smokescreen?" He just smiled, "How? ..."

"The Face Shifter"

"Thanks"

"We should go back"

"Wait,what about the humans?"

"Find their way, soldier"

"Sorry commander but I can not return to base without doing something for their benefit"

"Then do what you want"

"Since you came I think those were one of the best orders you have given me" The commander stopped and turning.

"Who are you to talk like that to a superior"

"Just someone who believes that freedom is the right of every sentient being, what do you believe?" The Autobots they looked stunned, as if no one would have dared to do this before, well Wheeljack might.

"Good question, in case you did not know your leader was my teacher"

"So sorry to tell you didn't learned anything from him. We function to help the ones that share their world with us, we just don't leave them waiting"

"Let's go, if you want to stay, stay"

"With respect, sir, she's right. We can not forsake those who offer us shelter"

Behind Wheeljack everyone followed until the commander left alone on the way to his ship, pride and going with the book blinded him.

"As you wish, I follow rules" So the commander flew to Darkmount.

"What do we do now?"

"We restore Jasper"

"How?"

"For what they call me Allspark if I can not restore disaster. Guide the humans back"

"Maybe I can help with that" Agent Fowler was presented with the guys and June. "Just call a couple of helicopters and will be there soon"

"Take your time long as you can, Wheeljack with me?"

"I thought I didn't ask"

So we teleport to Jasper or what used to be. Everything falls apart, total chaos, just enough to touch an object and comes to you the vision of how everything got like this.

"What do we do?"

"We? Calm Just help me put things in order"

"Doing it"

Distracted ,while I do my best, something tells me what I can do so I should not doubt. Let my heart flow, it opened with a bright light started becoming a force field. This is expanding to cover the city, everything IT touched was restored and the city was almost up again.

"That's cheating"

"That's no big deal it isn't complete, they have to build the other parts"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, here comes the people"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Everyone was very grateful to us, but as always we announced that our mission was robots in disguise. We returned to the base only to find a super angry Ultra Magnus. While giving his sermon that we were a team clinging to alien creatures, I was not paying attention and I focus on the message the matrix gave me. It said that Optimus would return, but just could not listen well my being contains the spirit of thousands fallen. His voice was whispering, was Smokescreen, he contained half of the matrix. No matter what Ultra Magnus said together both of us unified the matrix making a portal through which enter the new Optimus. Or as Miko would said Optimus 2. are all happy and somewhat confused as to how it came to be, especially all Smokescreen.

"But I saw you disconnect"

"I did, but the faith of many told me it was not my time to be joining the AllSpark" I understand the feeling loaded with many but not Optimus. Wouldn't accept him inside me.

While everyone enjoyed his arrival, I just expected something more personal, maybe go out after that. There are so many things that he needs to know, I want to tell him much of the past situation and how I managed to handle many things. In my corner note that Dinocons left, I had to follow and at least tell them to fight this last battle with us. At the entrance they heard that I had come all the way.

"When will you show yourself?"

"I thought I wasn't noticed"

"From the beginning"

"I admit I have to improve, why are you leaving?"

"You know why we are no Autobots,we do not belong in your so called team Prime "

"Whoever wants will be part of the team, whether Decepticon or Dinocon"

"You mean they'd let us in?"

"If you want"

"So it's official, we are no longer cons but bots"

"Would Dinobots help Autobots force the Decepticons to surrender?"

"Sure"

"Then when do you expect to start, go" the dinosaur shapes entered and I stayed outside.

"Are you going?"

"Later"

I organize a plan. Fix the citadel to our advantage, Let this be handled by a computer voice. Its defense system is to be called Teletran 1, the Nemesis will not stay behind this will be a bot, a guardian called Omega Supreme. This will keep the citadel guarded. Then there is the decision about Decepticons, perhaps I am down here but my ears can not fail to stimulate my curiosity about how it's going up there. Don't no what will become of them after we force them to surrender, they have no choice. Their punishment which shall be, I just think they should feel in the situation we were in, scattered, or else allow them to walk the destroyed Cybertron awaiting a miracle. It is what we can offer. Back to the restoration of the base, my biggest fear is that my energy is low, and after this renewal there won't be enough to see it in action. Restore Jasper was not easy and it will be less when put next to the base; invisible to the eye, for anyone to know nor see. I head toward the door when it opens leaving visible the shadow of Jackie.

"Do not get stranded there, we do not want to miss the action, or do you?"

"No, only I have to do something before"

"What now?"

"Restore this citadel, but my energon is low and I can not do much"

"That's easy fix, just need to use the energon supply of the cons, it must be close"

Yes close, the only one who knows where or how close is up, frozen in the first level. I quick question him the first time and did not look easy, but see his face again, just imagine the horror. It's like my metal scratching.

"Why do I have the feeling that you know who he is but don't want to even hear his name?"

"Because it's exactly what you think"

As we were both going, we went through each Decepticreep that we met along the way. To reach the laboratory, when we all did , it was as if a storm had passed. The Dinobots sure leave a mark, and what a mark!

"Predaking?"

"No"

"Ser-Ket?"

"No, Dinobots"

Cables on the floor, suspended from the ceiling of each emanating sparks. The light went out and lit until we find the sculpture of Shockwave, the problem was that there's no one inside.

"Great, now what?"

"Ser-Ket still there, he is solo. Me wonder if this place will have a ground floor"

"Blackmist" I hear my name in the computer, no doubt it's Shockwave. "I assume you saw my great escape, clear your traps are illogical"

"And you call yours traps?"

"Let's cut to the chase, we both know the object because you came back and more intriguing looking for me"

"For we do not have much to talk about so we just need …"

"The supply of energon, I know, but nothing is easy. Want it look for it, a Insecticon will help you get here" We turned around to meet the Insecticon, but that was not the end of the conversation "But I must warn, I do not guarantee you arrive in one piece ... both "

The Insecticon was Kickback, a madman like his creator loves playing with your mind.

"We're supposed to follow him?"

"We have no choice"

"Here Autobots" he said and disappeared

"It gets even better"

Kickback was speaking in eco, you could say that was in the ducts. He speaks nonsense about the path. We could say that we are entering the lower level of the citadel, was infected with Insecticons all scaled the walls and roaring in our direction.

"So here comes the trip"

"What?"

"I knew it"

"It means that the tour ends here" The Insecticons surrounded us. Shockwave appeared in a hologram and Kickback near him.

"I warned you wouldn't arrive in one piece"

"But you said we would come"

"No we would come, you came, as a leader you must make sacrifices"

"Yes, but not this one"

"You have no choice, you can get an escort or you can stay and suffer the consequences"

"If it's me you want, then I shall not arrive in good condition"

"Insecticons swarm them"

"Swarm?" The Insecticons were coming towards us and Kickback gave them encouragement.

"Food, Must Eat, Food"

"Shut up"

"You should have choose the escort"

"It's too late for that, we are also partners"

"Well if we leave this remember me thank you"

"I will"

There as if we had spoken our last words, everyone started to shoot and fight as gladiators.

"There are too many"

"We can not give up now" They stopped.

"Surrender, Autobots have no exit" Kickback came to where I was and introduced the output.

"This is a second chance, just you"

"If I do promise you let him go"

"You have my word"

"Blackie" said Wheeljack grabbing my hand but an Insecticon forced him back and others seized him. Once I was near Kickback look Wheeljack, forgive me but it was the only way you got out alive.

"Take him out"

Before I could get to where he was two Insecticons were put in front.

"We had a deal"

"Do not promised anything"

"You gave me your word"

"Oh well, think it was not enough"

"Do not think I'm going to move"

"I did not, that's why they're here"

The Insecticons tried to grab my arms but I ran to the end.

"We followed"

"No, I got it"

I have to go back to help Jackie, but how? I have not the faintest idea where to go.

"Maybe I can help"

Kickback.

"What do you want?"

"Help you, that Insecticon deceit you, I repair the damage"

"Do not think I'm going to believe that Kickback"

"The deceit one was you, right? Just think if you follow the wrong path you can get lost. Too bad you could not save your friend, What was his name? Ah, Yes, Wheeljack. Think again? Perhaps there is nothing left "

"Shut up" He laughs

"As you're just a step to becoming more than just a simple bot. Give that for your friend? Think about it, not only that but you lose an opportunity"

I listen closely as if he were to my back. You can not believe just wants to divert you, choose a path. Left or right any better, if all lead me to a single person Shockwave. OK let's take the right, maybe because this one comes up with something better.

"You take the wrong way, if you go out there you will not come to anything just to death, the master does not want that. At least not now"

"Then you take me"

"I was hoping you'd say that"

I know that he is close, just not where I can see him, my vision is blurred, and I'm very tired, very tired. It's like gas. I fall to the ground and I can see Kickback with Sharpshot approaching.

"It will be a pleasure to take you"

My luck.

"What you do?"

"A light Docis, should wake up soon"

"And her companion"

"Scrap"

"Very good. Check her tell me her progress"

"She's doing fine, but I can't say the same for her Human side"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"You said light dose"

"That's what I did, but did not count on it affect her other part"

Shockwave looked thoughtful if not wanted to kill Kickback or thought using this to his advantage. His emotionless face does not tell me anything I can understand, only stared in silence.

"Let's go make other plans"

Don't know what he plans, but what I notice is that apparently he knew I was conscious while they talked. Just leave me in the dark, I can not open my eyes or will know that I am connected, but I can transform into a human at least to escape the room. I think this mission it's up to Annaih and not Blackmist. I have only two goals now thanks to Kickback needs an antidote for my organic part and for my Cybertronian part need energon. I addressed to the giant gate current compared to my size, I'm an ant. Maybe if Midnight was here this would be easier, Where is she? When I get out I found a conduit on the floor, fit through the bars. Maybe if I were Blackmist arrival would be more quickly. But you work with what you get. Stop,I see lights from the left path of the duct, and when I lean out see Midnight guarding the energon supply. I know she does not know what's wrong and if I make her reason I have a chance to win this battle. But as always the antidote I need it too, for her and mine too. So first stop the lab. I hope Wheeljack survived the impact, otherwise I can not do anything. As I run I look at the grid to see if I see it, the lab, you will see an antidote by or done for her and me. BINGO! I found it, the lab, I have to put a big X on the Insecticon. This moved to the right and I leave behind the grid and transform when I touch him; turns not seeing me but when going to follow the original path an uppercut without recovery and the gift, a large X. Now all I have to find the antidote for Mid and then forced Shockwave to do mine, if I'm alive. While I do this, I know that SOMETHING entered the room. The lights begin to turn off and turn is like one of those Horror movies when it appears behind you and the only one seeing it are the ones seeing you and when you turn around there is nobody and you think everything is fine but when you look at the front is in your face. Yes I can feel it already. I see nothing, I hear nothing and smell nothing. This form has not the same tactics of fight that has the other. Just looking for an antidote continued regardless, my eyes were lit with blue and they look for the antidote. I just knew that whoever is here is not trying to attack. But I'm able to find a familiar smell and not good, it seems that the one I'm attempting to cure wants me dead. This is the time where you said, is behind me, right? The answer forced me to transform and evade meaningless Mid attacks. In my hands I have two cures and I don't have a clue which one is correct. Will trust in my consciousness and I will use the one that says anything that is labeled. When Midnight roars I empty the bottle in her mouth. This falls unconscious and now I do not know whether to stay and wait or put her in the duct while I find out if Wheeljack is alive. The second is the best, the reply to my prayer she stood up.

"What am I doing here? What happened?"

"You were under the control of Shockwave, a virus"

"And what do you do here?"

"Saving you not to mention that I must find an ... Antidote"

"You don't look so good"

"I don't feel well. What matters is that we find whether Wheeljack is alive"

"That you take care I'll get you an antidote"

"If it serves you remember something you do not talk nothing else you only act"

She nods "Take care sist"

Back on the grid and this time my priority is to return to the beginning and I hear Shockwave is on his way where "I am".

"With everything ready we start, I hope you get the antidote Kickback, for your own good"

I was already back, just as I was left before he leave who knows where.

"Unconscious yet, impossible she was supposed to be waking up" Kickback retreated and while his master was still stepping on his footsteps. "Light dose or nearly kill her? Which of the two"

"A light dose, she's pretending"

"It may be or may already be dead"

I pity Kickback so maybe I save him. I turn on although the argument was interesting I know it wouldn't last long. Shockwave turned. "Better" Kicback was in a curve position when Shockwave look him out of his eyes he properly organize.

"Find the antidote" he nodded as if he did not need another word came out right away. I'm in the process of awakening when Shockwave's already bragging.

"You look like the Dinocons before being what they are...now"

"How so"

"Long story, I know it started with a group of Autobots and ended up being Decepticons, if it wasn't for you they would remain so"

Here's the scoop Dinocons were Autobots, as would say a famous spider how delightful.

"What you want?"

"With you? Nothing, but the Allspark ... who knows what else"

"That's kind of what you said last time and ended up being betrayed and beat"

"I will not make the same mistake" He pressed a button and electricity emerged from the metal table where I was. I did not shriek or at least not now.

"No shouting, no attempts to escape?"

"As if to help me" I said almost between pain and electricity

"Good girl," he said, taking his finger from the button. Maybe back here was a bad idea."I have intentions with your CNA, might have a frozen Predacon in the upper level, but this planet offers many options. Deadly animals for your kind, but for me they are just one more reason to win. And your ability to have those three DNA combined is really fascinating and useful "

After long and not very convincing talk I decided to wait for Wheeljack, maybe I'm crazy and I will die but I can wait any longer. You reached my limit with, I thought I was the one with nine lives but he wins. Transform into human and drop to the floor from the table transforming myself again.

"You can not win cat, Neither can you resist. You belong to the dark, there's no place for light within your spark. The Allspark will have no choice, was never in it's hands or on your own" that this is not believable I stayed motionless as if something inside me believe him.

"You're wrong, the Allspark chose long before I was born, and guess whom? Me"

"Then chosen one, win and I shall see"

We both started to fight as always, this time no matter the poison, what matters winning and to beat this psychopath. Shockwave take out a spear out of nowhere, he pushed me to crush my spark; raising the spear,I move and it only reach my arm. Cut the long part and the rest was left embedded in my arm.

"Not so tough now, the poison is taking effect"

Not this time, I stayed on the floor and took my sword in hand hid it from view. Couldn't close my fist to ensure the sword from falling but it is almost useless.

"I thought you strong and capable, you disappoint me"

"Both ... Drama ... for someone ... whose based...is...logic"

He approached more and more until he reached close enough to split it in two. When his gun pointed my head my hand took the force to lift the sword, at which time the door opened, and Wheeljack went for it.

"Can anyone tell me where the party is, my invitation says what time but no where"

"Wheeljack, you're just in time"

"Already opened gifts and I was not here it does not matter I'm about to give you mine"

Shocwave stood up and pointed at the bot but I got up and my sword crossed his spark chamber and he grabbed this while watching the environment for the last time. Finally.

"Are you okay"

"You ... you're alive" almost fells when I said this, the poison Shockwave said.

"It is a poison ... Mid... Antidote looking ..."

"If I can guess the words. We must find Midnight"

I noddin and ran along with him to where she was, supposed to. Along the way I realized that this lower level could be bigger than we think and not get there in time. I have not many minutes.

"Wheeljack" said staying back, 'Maybe if we use energon, easiest … to cure "

"Maybe but this place is huge, I missed myself searching for you and arrived a little late"

"You didn't, you get in time"

"Transform and I'll carry you" That I did and halfway I was blown away that the road towards elongated more and more that the roof over us became more and more narrow. While we ran Jackie noticed my necklace, which had the matrix before. Was the Star of David, a gift from my grandmother.

"You believe in that?" I almost hear

"What?"

"Do you believe that, in your neck"

"I believe in God"

"Then tell Him to help us" So I did, I begged God to help us. was The answer was fast because Midnight appeared.

"Guys, it I have"

"Where? What?"

"The energon" are you seriously kidding, I said that.

"Where is that?"

"Just around the corner"

"Come on, Hold on, friend. Already He heard you"

We arrive without interruption, no fights.

"An energon cube just for you" Perfect to whether hope it all go. So it was a bright light and baam. Everything is put in place I feel much better.

"What about you?"

"Not Important"

"We must return up"

"Blackmist, Wheeljack, Midnight, come to the upper level we need help," said Optimus just hope good news.

We went as we said and found a space bridge open ready to discard and exile the Decepticons. They didn't fight just accept they have been defeated; At least they get to go to Cybertron. The Nemesis is just another story. With we won't do a thing, let it be they way it is. Everything was done and then completely exiled the Insecticons, I rebuilt the base to my taste, with OP's supervision, of course.

"Teletran 1 to service the Autobots"

Before the story had a happy ending, I saw the Dinocons once again leaving without telling anyone. I reach them.

"Nothing you say now will make us go back, forget it"

"You Autobots, Shockwave improved a part of you but didn't erase the Autobots off your motherboards"

"How do you know that?"

"Because the truth is that we never forget you when we lost you, but now you're here you can not leave. I don't expect the Dinobots to leave their own behind"

"It isn't that day"

Well, that's rough enough for them to stay. Everything is a little better, the boys returned to see the bots, base and new recruits. This is a new beginning. After celebrating the victory I decided few minutes back to return to my house. I missed my mom and she certainly me, too. It's time to explain why I left, my entire adventure explain it in detail. In my house.

"Mama .." She hugged me tight and do not let me go until I finish. I told her about the jungles, desserts and battles. She looked at me with the eyes of a child hearing a bedtime story. I told her about Midnight, about everything, even about the bad ones, and the times I missed her a lot. At last, when I finished I put myself in order and get into bed with Mid; I will sleep in my bed, my mom will be at peace for now. And the war ended. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep,but after telling that to her I just couldn't dream of having to leave again. Maybe I'm wrong, though rubbing Midnight little ears and paws. Maybe this is no ending this is just a start, and the real metal against metal is far from coming back. This is like a big bad nightmare, never going to leave, God help us. I know He will, but the others don't, I have faith. Let's hope they do as well.

"This is not over, this is just beginning" I said, closing my eyes praying for what will happen...soon.

THE END...or is it?


End file.
